Moonless Night
by Dark-flame-girl
Summary: Laila was just suppose to be patrolling the streets & not get into any trouble. However when ghouls attack she's saved by Alucard. Will love blossom between the two, or will Laila be cast aside? AXOC Rated M for a reason. My first FanFic. Review please
1. Autumn Streets

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing or any of its characters, but I do own all of the OC's. This will apply for the whole story, mostly because I'm too lazy to write it again and again. **

**Summary: **Laila was just suppose to be patroling the streets and not get into any trouble. However when ghouls attack she's saved by Alucard. Will love blossom between the two? or will Laila be cast aside? Alu X OC rated for future chapters.

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

_**AN: This is my first fanfic so I want reveiws and lots of them. Please tell me how I can improve or what you want seen.**_

Note: Italics are either sound noises or Laila's inner thoughts.

**Chapter 1:**

Autumn Streets

Footsteps echoed on the dark abandoned street with desolate houses. Occasionally the wind would blow causing autumn leaves to blow across the path of a girl, whom stood no more than five feet five inches in height with dark brown shoulder length hair and dark blue sharp eyes. She wore a dark blue trench coat over her black long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jean pants, black combat boots, and carried a camouflaged drawstring backpack in her hands. She stopped at the street's corner with a small shuffle to listen to her surroundings. Sirens from police cars quite a ways away could be heard patrolling the streets. She shook her head with a sigh, and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets thinking back on the events the recently have been happening.

Things around her small town had been getting crazy since two days ago. People randomly disappearing, then returning looking grotesque and rotten and attacking the remaining people in the town. In turn the people attacked either died or rose up and started to cause more destruction, looking just as grotesque as the "ghouls", where that term came from no one knew, that attacked them in the first place. Every time the police retaliated they would be overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Most people already evacuated the small town but those who remained were trying to get rid of the threat on their own, recently with the help of law enforcements. That's why she was here, patrolling the streets to find out where the ghouls were.

A sudden thump of several things walking on the ground broke into the girl's train of remembrance. She turned around and gasped as she saw a fistful of ghouls moving in her direction down the street. She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her coat pocket and pressed the button to contact the rebel division.

"Ghouls are appearing on Maple Road and 1st Street heading towards 2nd Street. Back up needed immediately." She yanked open her bag and pulled out a gun and a clip of bullets. As she shoved the clip into the gun a response came in.

"Copy that Liala. James and Cecil are heading your way. They'll be there in ten minutes."

_Crap I don't think I can hold them off for that long,_Laila thought and said "Get them here in five."

She dropped her walkie-talkie into her bag and shot off twelve rounds. The ghouls were three quarters of the way up the street when she began firing her gun. Her bullets randomly hit them a few in the head some in the arms and chest a few actually fell down to the ground but more just kept coming. She dug out to more clips from her bag and stuffed one of them in her coat pocket. She released the empty cartridge from her gun then quickly loaded the clip again. She slung her bag over her shoulder, turned and ran down the street.

The ghouls chased after her more coming by the second. She fired off a few more rounds and a few more fell just barely making a dent in their numbers. Her legs started to burn and her chest grew tight. She took a sharp corner and ran down the alley this bought her a minute of reprieve. Her walkie-talkie muffled yet audible sounded.

"Laila where are you? James and Cecil were nearly at the location you told them to go to but their being barred by the military of some kind. Are you okay?"

Laila muttered under her breath, "Yeah sure I am…" and fumbled with her bag to get it open she heard the ghouls getting closer and knew she didn't have much time. "Crapitty crap, crap, CRAP… open you damn thing!" open it did in fact it tore right down the seam spilling all her ammo plus her walkie-talkie on to the floor. She cursed and stuffed as many clips as she could in her pocket. She scooped up the walkie-talkie and was relieved when it was still working.

"Headquarters come in." she said pressing the button, she looked up and cursed her break was over the ghouls were catching up again, she sighed and began to run again. "I'm being chased down the alley of 3rd Street, am I close to the blockade yet?" If she could just reach the blockade maybe she could make it out of there. She looked behind her and saw the ghouls at the beginning of the alley and she was near the end. She smiled and thought_ I just need to keep at least this far away from them and I'll be alright maybe._

The walkie-talkie radioed in and said "Sorry Laila, but your at least ten blocks away."

"What you got to be kidding me!" Laila answered back angrily. She stopped, turned and shot the rest of her clip into the ghouls. Then continued on running, she exited one alley way out into the street. She saw that ghouls were coming from the alley ahead so she turned to the right and ran that way.

"No I am not. Just get out as quickly as you can the military down there is doing a "Clean up" and I wouldn't want to be down--"

"Damn it." She said under her breath. The walkie-talkie had lost power. She threw it on the ground and pulled out three clips out of her pocket. The ghouls behind her were catching up and she'd only gone two blocks just one block away from downtown. She skidded to a halt when she saw that she was blocked off yet again by the ghouls. She released the empty cartridge and loaded the gun with a higher purpose to kill now. She yelled in frustration firing into the crowd of ghouls. Quite a few fell and she turned around and fired into the crowd behind her.

Laila took off running she climbed the brick fence and jumped over it and landed with a thud. Unfortunately it had barbed wire at the top and the palm of her hands bleed from the deep scratches. _Ouch, why the heck would anyone want stupid barbed wire on their fence? And now my feet hurt too great just great. _She thought when she realized where she was.

She was behind the courthouse which jailed some of the overnighters, who incidentally were relocated to another town. She wiped her hands pants and just shook her head at what she just did. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she got back up on her feet gingerly and began walking towards the back door of the building.

Yet again she reloaded her gun and sighed yet again when she found out she only had that one and another clip left. "I'm doomed, I'm dead, I'm dust, and I'm dead twice over again." she muttered under her breath. "Well at least this time I'm prepared." When Laila got to the back door she kicked it in and looked around. _No ghouls in the first room._ She went to the door on the other side and opened it quietly.

She shuffled out into the hallway looking around, first left right up wards and behind her again. She shut the door quietly and made her way down the dark hall. She chanted in her head, _please don't let ghouls pop out suddenly, please don't let ghouls pop out suddenly…_ and kept at it until she reached the front hallway. What she saw there nearly made her groan aloud and feel sick at the same time. A small hoard of ghouls were feasting on the remains of people with a gurgling, rumbling, chewing, and chomping sounds, not to mention the smell which permeated the main hallway.

She sucked in her breath and stepped out of her small hallway. She took another step towards the door, another one and another one. Slowly she managed to take about ten steps before they smelled the blood coming from her hands and turned their attention to fresh blood. She screamed and bolted for the door. Sadly her feet still weren't completely recovered so she tripped not to far away where she started and landed heavily onto the floor. She slid a couple of feet from the momentum, and tried to get back her breath.

Laila shuddered and climbed back to her feet firing her gun. The ghouls kept coming and she back up into the wall, firing until nothing but clicks could be heard from her firearm. She gritted her teeth, only one more clip and the ghouls she managed to hit just kept coming. She shook, from fear. From knowledge about what those ghouls could do. From the decision she made in her mind. _If I can't get out of here I'm not going to let them change me into one of those monsters!_

She looked and found a path still open to the door. _I can do this, I just got to make it…_Her face was grim as she fired off into the hoard. _Bang_, a shuffled step, _bang,_ a few more steps,_ Bang, _a shuffled step. She managed to actually get fifteen feet close to the door before she realized she had only one bullet left. She bit her lip and shuddered trying not to cry. _I was so close._ She brought the gun to her head as the ghouls surrounded her, Tears streaming down her face.

The glass doors and windows exploded behind her sending a shockwave that knocked her down. Her gun knocked out of her hand, it discharged and hit her in the lower left arm, along with some of the glass that embedded in her back she screamed in pain. Laila clutched her arm with her right hand blood gushed out at an alarming rate. Somewhere through the pain she heard gunshots and glass breaking and under feet. She looked up and saw a tall man in a red trench coat he was carrying a chrome-plated .454 Casull. He had black hair and orange sunglasses.

"Who…Who are you?" Laila asked trying to not black out.

"Me?" He just laughed and gave her a sadistic grin. "I'm the No Life King, Alucard."

**To be continued….**


	2. The Decision

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

AN: No reviews no new chappies! And I'll scrap the story. So review and tell me what I need to work on please!

NOTE: _Italics are for when Laila's thoughts_

Also for the first few and last few paragraphs it switches POV from Laila to Alucard in case that confused anyone.

* * *

**Last time:**

"Who…Who are you?" Laila asked trying to not black out.

"Me?" He just laughed and gave her a sadistic grin. "I'm the No Life King, Alucard."

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

The Decision

_The No Life King, What does that mean?_ Laila thought struggling to sit up. Pain shot through her back as the glass jolted from the movement causing her to gasp. Her breath shook as she let it out slowly. She resisted the urge to lie down and curl into a ball; she refused to give into the pain. For a moment she watched Alucard destroy some ghouls with his gun. He was wearing that same sadistic grin he had given her earlier. She shuddered slightly at what that could mean for her

It had been long since Alucard drank human blood; the girl's ever flowing blood called to him. The smell of it over powered nearly everything else. It was so strong he could nearly taste its sweet essence. The blood, just its mere presence in the hall, turned his killings into a river of body's that turned to dust. Soon, all too soon for him, the ghouls in the courthouse were destroyed, Leaving him and the dieing girl alone.

Laila looked up when the loud monotonous sound of gunshots was replaced with silence; then footsteps. She tied off the crude bandage, which she'd torn from her shirt, around the bullet wound on her left arm. Hoping it would slow the flow of blood that already stained her dark blue trench coat a deep violet. She saw the man Alucard walking toward her. Something in the way he looked at her made her heart race in fear, and something else she couldn't place.

He walked towards the girl, slowly yet deliberately trying to decide how to approach her with his proposition. If she wasn't a virgin it would cause problems and he'd be forced to kill her, however if she was… Well he could deal with Integra's objections when they came. He sensed a change in the girl as he looked at her. It seemed almost as if she were on the verge of fleeing if she could. He knelt beside her and she looked at him blankly.

He reached out and brushed a piece of hair from her face. When he spoke it sounded as if he was trying to console her. "You are dieing and there are few choices left to you now."

She turned her head away from him so she wouldn't see her tears. "I know you don't have to tell me that Alucard." She had hoped she would have time to see her friends at least. She had figured something out while she was banding her arm though. "Your name backwards spells Dracula you know that." She chuckled under her breath, "and you said you were the No Life King… does that mean you're like a vampire?"

He smiled although she couldn't see it. This girl was very smart at least so it seemed. "Yes that's Right I'm Nosferatu, a true Vampire. Now since you asked a question I have one for you. Are you a virgin?"

She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and looked at him slightly scandalized. "What kind of question is that?" She asked

"Just answer the question and I could save your life."

She stared at him as though he was crazy but still she answered if only to keep what little of her life she had left. "Yes I'm the V word…"

"The choice is yours. You can either die here or you can become like me. What do you want to do?"

She stared at him even hard keeping her face blank even though a thousand thoughts race through her head. _What should I do? If he's telling the truth then I'll become like him…_

One part of her whispered, another part said _is that so bad, you know some of the legends he's probably offering you eternal life too._ And yet another _what about your soul? You may lose it if…_ she shoved those thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath.

"Alucard… I want to live."

He grinned, "As you wish." He leaned forward.

Laila blinked and looked to the side as he leaned closer. She saw a movement behind him and she jerked back and shouted "Alucard behind you!"

He turned around so fast that the girl didn't even see him move. He was confronted with the freak vampire that was controlling all the ghouls in this town. He mentally berated himself for not checking for the freak vampire earlier. The freak vampire took a few steps back and stumbled. He had a gun in his hand not even custom made. Alucard lifted his own gun aimed and shot the vampire twice once in the head and once in the heart. He took a step forward and stabbed what was left of the vampire's heart with his hand.

Laila had fallen backward when she jerked away from him. The glass that was in her back plummeted deeper and she gasped. She coughed and saw blood come out from her mouth. She tried to focus on Alucard and watched as he turned the vampire to dust with his hand. She saw him turn and sigh, he knelt beside her once more and squeezed her hand.

"This will only be a moment." He leaned forward and darkness consumed all she knew.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks to all these wonderful reviewers!**

**angil- First reveiwer yay! and thanks**

**SweetYuya- Thanks for your support, Here's the next Chappie!**

**watergoddesskasey- Awe thank for your shourt but Awesome reveiw.**


	3. Deja vu

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

AN: **I demand at least five reviews for this chapter before adding on another chapter and the more reviews I get after that the longer it will be!**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

* * *

Last Time:

"This will only be a moment." He leaned forward and darkness consumed all she knew.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3:

Déjà vu

Alucard carried the girl out of the court house. The wind blew his coat behind him as he walked making it bellow out like a cape. It wasn't long before he was in sight of the Barrier Integra had commanded to be put up around the "Quarantine area". It consisted of the army trucks of Hellsing and blockade signs. The humans behind the barrier were causing a ruckus and the on the other side were close to using force to calm them down. He heard their impractical demands to the soldiers.

"Let us through! We need to get our Laila out of there! Come on surely you can understand that with those ghouls running around. We have to help her!" one of them shouted. The crowd muttered their agreement.

"I'm sorry sir but for the last time, you will just have to wait like everyone else." One of the soldiers replied wearily as if he had been at this job too long already. "If your friend isn't dead one of our members will pick her up and bring her here."

"Why should we wait? For all we know you guys could have killed her." The loud one shouted again.

A woman wearing a man's suit and tie, with long blonde straight hair stepped up toward the barrier. She took out the cigar she had in her mouth to talk to the humans. "Do you honestly think we would hurt the very people we were trying to protect?" She spoke in low tones but all could hear a confident command that demanded respect. "What would have to gain by killing your friend? Here's a better question if we did let you go in there how will you kill the ghouls? I'm sure you have great aim and could hit their hearts or head if you wanted." She said waving a hand to the gun the humans were wearing. "But you've encountered these monsters do they stay down when you shoot them? Well do they?"

The crowd had slowly backed off during the woman's speech until only two humans had remained close enough for any confrontation. The loud one and another guy, they both wore what looked like to be some uniform that looked remarkably like what Laila wore. They both had black combat boots, dark blue jeans, black shirts, but different colored trench coats. The loud one wore a black trench coat with a black hat; the other guy wore a dark brown trench coat with no hat. The loud one was blonde, the other had black hair they both had a fair complexion like Laila. The two remaining humans looked at each other when the woman questioned them and they both shook their heads no.

"I didn't think so." She said simply stated. "When we find your friend we'll let you know."

The humans were about to start arguing again when they spotted Alucard. The soldiers turned when they saw he was carrying Laila some of them shook their heads, other parted for the woman who was headed towards them. Alucard stopped and said, "Mission Accomplished, the target vampire and all ghouls in the area have been eradicated. No power release was needed."

"Alucard you did your job in record time. We'll pull out soon. She looked at Laila and shook her head. "We'll get someone to take care of --" She stopped and put a hand to her head, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting a vague since of Déjà vu Alucard. Let me guess you want her transferred to the Hellsing Organization don't you."

"Only if you will permit it, Sir Integra," Alucard said.

"We will discuss this later." She said. She looked at the girl then blinked and pulled out a photo. She held the picture out and sighed. "Alucard you have made my job much harder than you understand at this moment. Bring the girl over here. Her friends have been causing us pain ever since we started this operation."

Alucard followed Integra to the barrier. Integra signaled for the loud human and his friend to be let through. They walked through eye the soldiers wearily and with mistrust until they spotted Laila in Alucard's arms.

"LAILA!" they both shouted as they came running up they stopped a few feet from them though once Alucard glared at them.

Laila stirred in Alucard's arms and opened her eyes. Some very loud annoying yet familiar voices called to her in her sleep. She turned her head towards the direction the voices came from and smiled. "Hey James, Hey Cecil, how have you been?"

The loud one answered first, "How have we been? How have we been? That's all you can say. How have you been? Do you know what we've been through trying to get through this barrier so we could help you? And then it turns out you've been saved already totally making this a waste of our time and--"

"Enough James I've had a lot to deal with and I don't need your incessant chatter to make this night much worse than it already is." Laila replied curtly cutting him off.

Cecil smirked and chuckled at James then turned his attention back to Laila. "Laila you did have us worried though. Are you alright?"

Laila nodded and said, "As much as can be expected. Cecil, will you tell the commander that I'm going to have to take leave of some operations for a while?"

At that statement, James anger took form in shouting again "What you can't do this were right on the verge of victory against--"

"That's Enough James. I'm still a higher officer in the rebel division than you so When I say enough you better damn well shut you trap before I take off your mouth and shove it so far up your ass that you could taste it on your tongue again. Do you understand?" Laila said in a low tone glaring at him.

James immediately shut up and looked down at his feet. He clenched his hands and muttered "I understand."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you quite clearly with you mumbling." She said.

James straightened up and said, "I understand clearly Laila."

She sighed and said in a nice tone, "Thank you. Now go tell the commander before I get really angry."

They both saluted her then ran, back towards the crowd once they got there and told them that Laila was alright the crowd dispersed and left the soldiers alone.

Laila closed her eyes and laid her head against Alucard's chest. "Those guys can be a real pain sometimes."

"Anyone here could have told you that." Integra said curtly. "Well it's time to pull out. Alucard Take care of the girl. All teams return to base immediately." She ordered and turned away from them climbing into a truck.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me little one." Alucard said.

"It looks like it." Laila said staring out at the sky. "The stars are so pretty tonight."

Alucard looked up at the sky to. "Yes they are, and tonight is a moonless night it seems."

"I like it that way. With out the moon you can all the stars." Laila murmured then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Alucard looked down at her and smiled at her. "Another beautiful night." He said under his breath. He walked into a truck and after a few minutes everyone was back and the trucks took off to The Hellsing Mansion.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all My Awesome reviewers!

**CeriseGothicLime- Thank you I try my best to make her that way. It's actually harder than it looks to keep her that way. I don't think I succeeded to keep her reality based in this chapter though**

**angil- Thank you my awesome reviewer! Hmmm... Sexy Red lap dances would be appreciated very much. **

**shinigamiredrose- Thank you I liked it too when it wasn't kicking my butt at getting ideas on to paper. Here's a secret (that's why it was so short)**

**SweetYuya- Thank you for helping me catch my Typo's your awesome!**


	4. Prisoner?

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

AN: **Thank you all for reviewing! To show my appreciation those first five reviewers will go at the beginning of the story! (This chapter pretty much the longest chapter I've written so I'm very happy with it because it sort of makes up for the short chapters that are coming.)**

**

* * *

**

angil – Yes Sexy Red lap dances appreciated, and look it made me write a whole lot too. Maybe I should get more of those more often. evil grin

**shinigamiredrose – Aww thank you for your short but sweet reveiw**

**Rose – you may be anonymous but I appreciate it all the same. I tried my hardest to think of stuff. **

**irishsoul – Yay! I did a good job… Now to figure out how to do a great job and then I'll be set!**

**SweetYuya – Yep she's feisty alright and she doesn't like to be cornered either. And I hope your Inbox clears up! And you also get a Sexy Red Lap dance too.**

**Well that's it and I decided to be nice and make it long anyway without more reviews. Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)  
The fat bunny is for scene changes

**(\/)**

(")(")

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Alucard looked down at her and smiled at her, "Another beautiful night." He said under his breath. He walked into a truck and after a few minutes everyone was back and the trucks took off to The Hellsing Mansion.

* * *

**_Chapter 4:  
_**_Prisoner?_

Laila woke up with a start. She threw back the covers on her bed and looked around. She was in a strange room, or at least it was strange to her. It was simple enough with a bed a dresser and a tall mirror, but there were no windows and the walls seemed to be made out of huge cinder blocks. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing pajama's that were red. She blinked and stared at what she was wearing.

"I don't remember owning a pair of red pajama's…." She muttered, "In fact what am I doing in this room. If James has moved me again in the middle of the night I'm going t-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she remembered what happened last night. She looked at her hands and clenched them. She frowned and looked at her left arm. She pushed back her sleeve in a hurry and gasped when she saw there wasn't even a scar where she'd been shot.

"No Flippin' way… Wait if that's healed then…" Laila tried jumping out of bed, but her foot got caught on the blankets and she fell with a thump. Landing hard on her hands and knees on to the rug that was on the floor, She muttered "Ow that hurt…" and sighed when the blankets followed her and landed on top of her head.

"Great way to start a morning, Just fall out of bed, and what's best is that it'll only cost you pain not money." She said sarcastically under her breath. She stood up and the covers fell to the ground she carefully stepped away from them before racing to the mirror. She lifted her pajama shirt to see her back, as she suspected not even a scratch had been left. She pulled her shirt back down and looked in the mirror. She smiled and pulled at her face making it look really goofy, and weird. She spotted her fangs and poked at them not really paying attention to anything else.

"So tell me, how does it feel now that you're a vampire?" A familiar voice said out of the blue. Laila jumped and turned at the same time about a foot away from her was Alucard grinning. She shrieked and tried to punch him. he just stepped back and let her miss him.

"Why you… What are you doing in here?" Laila shouted her face was red with embarrassment.

"I believe I asked a question first." He said with a smirk.

Laila looked down and took a deep breath, "Master I don't know how I feel just now. My wounds have all healed up and I know they were life threatening, but now they're gone and everything seems to be alright with me." She said in a rush and then wondered after she said all of that_ Why did I call him Master?_

"Now as for your question, I've been here all this time "taking care of you" as Sir Integra ordered me to." He said still with the smirk on his face that was starting to annoy Laila.

"Wait you've been watching me all this time?" She said a little horrified, and intrigued at the same moment.

Be fore he could answer the door opened and Integra, and two other people walked in. The one on the left was an old man who had long black hair tied back, and had purple-blue eyes; He was dressed in a butler uniform. The other one was a blonde girl who looked to be only a couple of years older then Laila herself. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, big boobs, and wore what looked to be the girls uniform of a soldiers outfit, with a really small skirt. Laila looked at them all and gave them a small wave. "Umm hello there, umm I can't seem to recall your name Mrs.?"

"It's Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing and I'll be addressed as Sir, or Sir Integra. Understand?" Integra replied curtly.

"Yes Sir Integra" Laila said.

"This is Walter" Integra said waving her hand to the old man who nodded his head respectfully. "And this is the police girl Seras Victoria. She is also a vampire like you." The blonde girl waved at her with a slight smile.

"Now you've presented me with a difficulty that quite frankly I was hoping never to have to deal with again. Do you know were you are girl?" Integra asked.

Laila shook her head.

"You are at the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization."

"The Hellsing Organization, what's that?" Laila asked.

"To put it simply we are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters. Due to your condition we have to discuss what to do with you. Alucard come with me. Seras can keep an eye on the girl for now."

Alucard nodded, and walked towards the door. Integra and Walter walked out while Seras stepped aside for Alucard to walk through. After he stepped through the door slammed with a shut and the two girls were left in there alone. Laila sighed and sat on the floor crossing her legs. "So you're my new babysitter then are you?"

"Well I guess you can put it that way." Seras said.

"Well come over here B.B. and sit by me. I promise I won't bite." Laila patted the floor next to her. "We Might as well occupy our time until they get back."

"I guess so… Hey did you just call me B.B.?" Seras questioned as she walked over.

"Yeah, so…"

"That's not my name you know. My name's Seras and Why would you call me B.B. anyways?" She said a little bit whiny, she sat down in a lady like fashion.

"Oh I don't know it just seems becoming of you and I like the name. Do you mind too terribly if I called you that?" Laila replied, but thought _I think I'm laying on my nice act routine just a little too thickly. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know B.B. stands for big boobs._

Seras sighed and shook her head. "No I guess I wouldn't mind that much after all."

"So tell me. Do you happen to have a deck of cards on you?"

Seras shook her head no.

"Great it looks like we'll just have to talk to each other without any distractions. You talk first."

"Umm okay what should we talk about?"

"How about you tell me about the night you got turned. Will you tell me that?"

"Okay it's not that long of a story but its okay I guess."

"It's alright. It give's something to talk about at least."

So Seras started telling her the story of how she got turned into a vampire.

**(\/)**

(")(")

Alucard, Integra and Walter walked into Integra's office. Integra sat down behind her desk while Walter stood to the side of it. They both stared at Alucard who stood in front of the desk a little aloof to everything around him. Integra sighed. "Alucard what is the meaning of turning that girl into a vampire?"

"There is no meaning. The girl chose for herself to become what she is."

"Just like with Seras then did you shoot through her too to get to the vampire?"

"No. She was running away from ghouls and managed to get shot. I merely stepped in and helped her out. I offered her the choice and she took it."

"Alucard you can't go changing every girl who's in trouble. That's just not how we operate. Furthermore this girl presents a threat to our nation. Walter read him the file on the girl."

"As you wish Sir Integra," Walter said and pulled out a file from a stack on Integra's desk. "Laila Lamia: Name ironically meaning Night Vampire. No other Aliases known at this time. Current age seventeen; she's going to be eighteen in a few weeks. Born in America when she was twelve she traveled over to England, with her parents, to the small town we just visited last night on a business trip, somewhere along the way they managed to get the visas to stay here in England but for what purpose is unknown. What we do know however is that Laila ran away from home sometime when she was thirteen she went and joined up with the Rebel Division, Which is a mercenary group currently under services of liberating British territory and land from England."

Walter stopped and flipped through a few pages of the file and continued. "How she managed to know about this group know one will probably know unless she actually tells someone. During her employment her true talents were discovered. They are technical weaponry, espionage, and forging documents. She's currently one of the main officers of the R. D. No one knows how much damage this one girl has cause England. But the fact that her roots are still identifiable proves just how young she is. Also according to this she still keeps in contact with her parents and sends them a large check every once in a while through the regular mail delivery system."

"Now do you Understand Alucard. This is not some police girl we can just transfer to our head quarters. She's a menace to society, and more than likely will try to bring this organization down on our heads." Integra said pulling out a cigar. "Now we have a few choices left to us. One is the simplest, we just let her walk out into the sun and let it destroy her, or have someone destroy her." She cut the tip off the cigar as she talked with a sliver clipper. Alucard had a mild reaction and actually clenched his fists, but he kept silent though his eyes looked as if he wanted to bore holes into Integra's head.

Integra continued light her cigar. "Another is that we keep her under surveillance during all hours of the day and night, we don't let her on any missions and basically keep her prisoner as if she was caught for all those crimes against the crown." Alucard relaxed but his glare still didn't leave Integra's face.

Integra took a puff of the cigar before continuing, "The last choice is the one that's the riskiest in this situation: simply we train her and let her help defeat the freak vampires and ghouls that are terrorizing England. We still keep an eye on her and follow her every movement. We let her continue her job at the R.D. and with her help destroy that organization before she destroys ours. Those are the choices we have left to us as of now, and we might have to use all three if it comes down to it." She stubbed the cigar out on an ash tray and looked at Alucard.

"So far we are going to use and are using the second choice open to us; you and Seras will be her body guards until we can get enough of the Wild Geese to be able to guard her against her escaping."

Alucard bowed and said, "Of course Master."

"Now get out of my sight until your next mission." Integra shouted at him.

Alucard turned and walked through the wall.

**(\/)**

(")(")

Seras had just finished telling Laila her story, when she realized some thing. "You know what? I don't think I know your name And I've been talking to you all this time."

Laila laughed and shook her head? "That's alright B.B. you wouldn't believe how many people I talk to at work everyday and I don't know there name. I could tell you everything about them but their name? Anyways my name is Laila Lamia. Just call me Laila."

"So where do you work at Laila?"

"I work several odd jobs for a couple of friends. I also help some people out with some technical problems with computers. So it's nothing big but it pays the bills on my apartment."

"Wait, do you live by your self? You're really young if you do."

"Well I don't live by myself exactly I live with a lot of guys but they have to share a room and I get one all to myself just because I'm a girl. It's awesome and I kind of miss the guys annoying chatter already and I've only been gone for a day. But don't tell any of them I said that okay." Laila said with a glare.

Seras nodded, "Don't worry I can keep a secret."

"Good. You know you're not all that bad B.B."

"You're not that bad either I suppose. So tell me what we're you doing out last night behind the barrier?"

"I was wondering when that question was coming up. Well to be honest I was just suppose to be a look out and tell the R.D. where the ghouls were so the police could come in and fight them, but the plan went wrong when you guys came in and blocked off my rescue team and escape path. Well some how I managed to get into the courthouse and downtown area and you know the rest. I ended up a vampire and in this room talking to you." Laila sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey you know what I just noticed B.B.?"

"No what?"

"This place is boring. Let's get out of here and explore." Laila said jumping up to her feet.

"I'm sorry Laila but I can't let you do that I'm under orders to keep you in this room." Seras said looking down a little.

Laila looked at her as if she were crazy. "Nice one B.B. now come on I'm bored let's go. Laila walked over to the door but before she could open it Seras was right there blocking her. Seras spread her arms out and blocked the door with her body.

"I'm not kidding you Laila I really have to keep you in here."

"Damn it Seras move. Before I make you move!" Laila said her temper starting to come out.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Seras said.

"Why not, what have I done to you or this place that makes me a prisoner here?"

"I don't know I'm just doing what Sir Integra told me to."

"So your just following orders, With out any reason behind it? That's priceless you're just another person conforming to societies rules." Laila said angrily under her breath. "Move Seras this is the last time I'm asking nicely."

"No." Seras said simply.

"Fine" Laila stepped back from the door and went all the way to her bed. Seras sighed and dropped her arms saying. "Laila I'm really sorry but it's for your own protection I'm sure."

"Yeah sure what ever" Laila said she turned around and faced Seras. "Also I'm sorry for what I'm about to do,"

"Wait what?" was all Seras was able to say before she was slammed into the door. The door collapsed under both the wait and force of Laila and Seras together so it crumbled down off its hinges. Dust rose up and Laila coughed as she got to her feet. She rubbed her head where she hit the door. "Ow… again" she said.

Laila picked her way out of the debris and Seras unconscious body and looked right and left. So far no one had noticed anything or at least hadn't yet. Laila took the right side of the hall and began to run in that direction. _Great now I have to run for it and I was just making a friend too, Sorry B.B., I've gotta go. There's no way anyone again is going to hold me prisoner._

**To be continued…**


	5. The Escape

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **wow two chapters in one day one extremely long the other not so long. Anyways I demand reviews again but this time there's no limit I just want reviews. Also it's okay to review more than once just look at angil, SweetYuya, and shinigamiredrose. Well enjoy I'm going to sleep very good tonight. Yes I am.**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts_

Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts

(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**Last Time:**

Laila picked her way out of the debris and Seras unconscious body and looked right and left. So far no one had noticed anything or at least hadn't yet. Laila took the right side of the hall and began to run in that direction. _Great now I have to run for it and I was just making a friend too, Sorry B.B., I've gotta go. There's no way anyone again is going to hold me prisoner._

_**Chapter 5:**_

_The Escape_

Laila ran through the halls of the estate wondering when an alarm or something would sound, but thanking whoever was watching over her that it didn't. When she got to the end of the hall she sighed. She had no clue where she was. _It'd probably be better if I just smashed through a window and ran for it. That way…_ She thought, and then blinked. She slapped her fore head and muttered "Of course why didn't I think of that earlier?"

She ran to a window and put her hand to it. _Crap it's thick, and I really don't want to punch through this stuff, so what can I use to… _Laila looked around she saw a metal looking vase and smiled. "Perfect." She walked over calmly grabbed the vase tossed it a couple times in the air, then pulled back her arm and threw the vase into the glass window. The result was almost instantaneous the window shattered into a thousand pieces in a cascading waterfall.

The alarm she had been hoping to avoid sounded with a powerful blast; she yelped and covered her ears. She looked around and cursed under her breath when she saw soldiers coming from both ends of the hallway toward her with guns. "I think it's about time to leave now." She muttered she ran back over to the window jumped dived through and rolled when she landed on the ground. She stood up and shook her head and ran for the gates to the estate. She heard gunfire from behind her, and looked over her shoulder.

She saw soldiers pouring out onto the grounds chasing after her. _Geez you'd think I was breaking into the place instead of out by the way their acting._ She thought but blinked when she saw they were falling behind really quickly. She looked forward again and saw she was already halfway toward the gate. She laughed at the exhilaration of the speed she was going and leaped into the air. She jumped so high it almost felt like she was flying, she spread her arms and closed her eyes, until she landed again falling to her knees for the unprepared descent into the ground.

She groaned and got back to her feet and ran again,_ only a few more feet and then…_

She was at the gate she jumped again and went nearly as high as the last time she flipped over the gate and landed on her feet this time prepared _…freedom!_ She looked around and yelped when she saw soldiers out side the gate too. They looked at her like she was a monster and fired their guns when they spotted her.

"Aww fuck…" She muttered and ran towards the row of tree's that lined the road. She kept running until she couldn't here the bullets anymore. She slowed to a walk and let out a breath of relief. _I did it. I escaped. I did it on my own too. No one had to rescue me._ She thought. _ But now what?_ She realized she was still in the red pajamas that she acquired at the Hellsing manor, she had no money and no way to get back or contact her home, or the R.D.

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she screamed and tries to elbow the person behind when she heard a familiar voice, "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." Alucard's voice said in her ear.

She elbowed him again and he just grunted. "That's for scaring me out of my wits" she said. "Let me guess you were sent to bring me back?"

"No I came of my own accord. What were you going to do girl once you ran away?" he said turning her around so she had to look at him.

She sighed and said with a straight face. "Master I was going to head back to the R.D. Headquarters in this town and get them to send me back to my own division."

"You're lying I can read your thoughts you know. But let's say you weren't and you did manage to get back home. What would you do? Tell everyone you're a vampire?"

She looked down and shook her head.

"If you did manage to get home and not tell anyone your condition how long do you think it would take before you thirsted for blood? How long do you think it would take for people to notice you can't go out in sunlight? Do you honestly think you're secret would be safe with them if they did find out?" He asked her.

She muttered, "They would accept me for what I am after the ghoul incident you know."

"Oh really, and what happens when you lose control and turn one of them into a ghoul by accident? Do you think they will accept you then?"

She sniffed and rubbed her nose. She honestly had not thought of that. In fact she didn't make the connection to the vampire and the ghouls until just now. She realized that was why he asked if she was a virgin, because he didn't want to make her in to one of those monsters.

"Also you now have incredible strength speed and agility. What if you lost your temper which I now see is very short, and you did something to one of your friends you would regret the rest of your unnatural life?" he pressed, he knew he was hurting her emotionally but she need to know the dangers of what she was about to do.

She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes, she saw she had blood tears instead of normal ones. _ What have I become? Did I make the right choice?_

"You have become a vampire, as for the choice it was your's to make. No one else's" Alucard replied reading her thoughts.

She flinched slightly when she realized he read her thoughts "So is that another thing I will learn reading people thoughts?" She asked.

"Yes among other things. All you have to do is return with me." He said tilting her chin up so she had to look him in the eyes. Why do I care for her so much already? He wondered, I barely even know the girl.

She looked at him and thought _he has pretty eyes…_ she shoved the thought out of her head when she saw Him smirk. She said instead, "But I don't want to be a prisoner again. I won't go back if I can't have my freedom to at least go where I want."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way, but due to your record Integra doesn't trust you enough to be left alone." He said. "However if I was your body guard all the time would you mind going back?"

She gazed at him and study his face he was smiling sincerely, probably one of the first time she noticed it wasn't a sadistic or sarcastic looking grin. She sighed and shook her head, "No I wouldn't mind if you were my bodyguard she said.

He smiled and on an impulse he kissed her lightly on the lips. She stood there shocked and pressed her fingers to her lips. "You just …you just… you…" she said trailing off not able to completely her sentence.

He smirked and just said, "Do you trust me?" She just nodded dumbfounded. He picked her up bridal style and raced back faster than she could back to the Hellsing mansion. The mansion was still a buzz with activity he dodged all the soldiers and phased into the walls of the mansion. He appeared in her room and set her on her feet. He looked around and saw the busted door and shook his head.

"You know Master, Sir Integra will be furious at you for quite a while, and even more so the longer we stay out here. You'll probably be "Grounded" for a while but it's only to be expected." He replied.

Laila stared at the door and all she could think of to say was. "B.B. isn't unconscious anymore and she's not here either."

"Wait who is B.B.?"

"You know Seras?"

"Oh the police girl, you knocked her out?"

"She wouldn't let me through the door" Laila said complaining a little. "And she was being a brat about it too." She crossed her arms and looked to the side avoiding the look he was giving her. She thought about the kiss he gave her outside the mansion and she blushed.

Alucard looked at her thoughtfully he thought, she looks kind of cute when she does that. He saw her blush and he read her mind she was thinking of the kiss he gave her.  Now why did I go and do that?  Before he could ponder on what he did he heard footsteps at the door he turned and saw Integra standing there in the doorway looking furious.

**To be continued…**

**Thank again to my awesome reviewers:**

**angil- Thank you for saying I'm great and you all gave me a 10 out of 10. One question though I though you were keeping Laila secret from Ella?**

**SweetYuya- it took me quite a while to type it up but I had a lot of ideas for that chapter so it took a lot more to say. Anyways thank you for reviewing again!**


	6. Shackles

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Thank you reviewers. Especially my loyal ones who review every chapter! Also I apologize if this chapter just seems more off than usual but I had a really hard time getting my thoughts on to the computer. So it is really short and I'm sorry for that. But the next chapter is an explanation chapter so it's going to take me a while to write. But it'll be long to make up for this chapter!**

**Anyways I demand at least six reviews for this chapter before I post another chapter. I know evil but it's the price you pay for awesome long chapter.**

* * *

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"She wouldn't let me through the door" Laila said complaining a little. "And she was being a brat about it too." She crossed her arms and looked to the side avoiding the look he was giving her. She thought about the kiss he gave her outside the mansion and she blushed.

Alucard looked at her thoughtfully he thought, she looks kind of cute when she does that. He saw her blush and he read her mind, she was thinking of the kiss he gave her. Now why did I go and do that? Before he could ponder on what he did he heard footsteps at the door he turned and saw Integra standing there in the doorway looking furious.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6:

_Shackles _

"Master what brings you here?" Alucard said with a grin. Laila moved from her spot the moment she saw Integra to hide behind him. He chuckled but stayed right where he was much to Integra's annoyance.

"You know what brings me here Alucard. That girl you have hiding behind you has caused this place to become a trampled ant hill. Our security measures have been compromised thanks to her." Integra said glaring right through him towards the girl behind him.

"And what do you propose we do with her?" he said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you asked. Since she has proven to be a flight risk, and willing to cause harm to my personnel…" Integra was interrupted by Laila.

"I did say I was sorry before hand you know." Laila said looking out to the side of Alucard to say that then quickly hiding again once she saw Integra's glare. _Wow she's really mad at me isn't she?_ She looked at Alucard who just nodded his head, he was listening to Integra speak.

"As I was saying, I have decided that Laila needs to be taught some discipline. If however this does not work then we are going to let Plan A. comes into action." Integra said causally.

"And just how do you expect to control the girl, if I may ask?" Alucard said his eyes had narrowed when Integra said Plan A. There's no way I'm going to let the girl be destroyed. He thought.

Integra snapped her fingers. Walter walked in with a black case in his hands. "In this case is an invention I asked Walter to make a while back for Seras if she ever got out of our control. However considering the circumstances I think it would be more than appropriate to use these one Laila."

"And what exactly is this invention?" Alucard said in a dangerous voice.

Walter opened the case and pulled out two bracelets, and answered for Integra, "These are chrome plated bracelets. Each has a small core of blessed silver. The chrome protects the vampire in question until the plates are activated by this remote." He pulled out a small button. "When the button is pressed like so," He held one of the bracelets holding the outside. He pressed the button and small silver spikes popped out and a second later they popped back into the bracelet. "Silver shoots out and digs into the vampire skin for one second only, but as you know that brief contact can do a lot of damage, but not enough to permanently hurt her."

"Alucard you know this is only temporary and usually I would object to something like this but after her escape we have no choice. We can't have one of our vampire's running lose on society." Integra said with her arms folded. "And if she just keeps within Hellsing ground limits and obeys all the rules we'll set down for her I can guarantee we most certainly won't use it against her."

Alucard clinched his hands. I can't let her go through with this. He glanced back at Laila who looked at him. Damn it girl what are you doing to me. Why do I feel I have to protect you? He thought. "It's the girl's choice whether she wants to go through with this." He hoped she would be wise and not get herself destroyed.

Laila has been listening to all of this biting while biting the sleeve of her pajamas when Alucard looked back at her she kept her mind blank and looked at him. She had one question form in her mind. She stepped out from behind him when Alucard made his statement. She looked Integra straight in the eyes. "First tell me what plan A. is before I go ahead and agree to wear those Things." She said things with total disgust.

Integra sighed and said to Laila, "Plan A. was to send you into the sun or have Alucard kill you. Either way you would have to be destroyed because your mere presence endangers our Organization."

Laila turned paler than she already was, and looked at Alucard. She thought _s it true. Would you have had to of kill me if I didn't come back?_ Alucard nodded once. She looked back at Integra with a glare. "Fine put those damn bracelets on me, under one condition. I can go anywhere in this mansion no restrictions at all."

Integra smirked and nodded.

"I also want Alucard as my guardian because I don't think Seras and I will get along after today, and I'll probably get annoyed with anyone else and try to kill them." Laila demanded.

Integra looked puzzled by her statement and said. "he can be your guardian when he's not out on missions."

Laila smiled in her mental picture of herself in her head, and Alucard had his sadistic smile on his face again. However she cool and calm on the outside keeping her glare in check on her face, and trained and aimed at Integra. _One of these days I'm going to get you back for this, and your going to regret it._ Alucard growled behind her telling her he heard her thoughts. She grimaced and said sorry mentally.

She walked up to Walter and held out her hands. "Might as well get this done and over with." She said to him. Walter slid on the bracelets and adjusted them so they couldn't slip off of her. _They're like shackles_ she thought._ Oh know I don't think I can do this._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath containing her panic that was rising within her. Walter stepped back and closed the case.

"Well now that that's done I'm sure you're hungry. I'll have your dinner sent over to you soon." Integra said and walked out of Laila's new room. Walter followed her with out a second glance to the two vampires.

Laila sighed and looked at her wrist the panic started to rise again, "They're… They're like shackles…." She shuddered and began to cry. Alucard quickly moved over to her and hugged her. She buried her face into his coat and cried for a solid minute he just held her not really knowing what to do. He read her mind and was shocked at what he found there.

Laila sniffed and thought how silly it was to cry like a baby but she couldn't help feeling helpless like all those years ago. Memories returned to her in a flash. It seemed like forever before they ended and she cried while she relived the whole experience.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you awesome reviewers

**SweetYuya- I'm tired but I was determined to get this chapter out the next day so I can take a break and leave y'all hanging for the next chapter. So dun dun dun. You all have to wait!**

**angil- your one of my longest and spazziest reviewers ever, Thank you for spending so much time into your reviews. They cheer me up and make me laugh. **

**xenocanaan- Thanks for your review your awesome just because you reviewed for me. Thank you so much, and please review some more!**

**watergoddesskasey- thank you for your review. Even the shortest one's make me happy.**


	7. Memories

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. And I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter or I'm scrapping the story and only sending it the story to my loyal reviewers. I'll even accept flames' if anyone dares to take a shot at me. Now review please. and Happy Fourth of July!**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last time:

Laila sighed and looked at her wrist the panic started to rise again, "They're… They're like shackles…." She shuddered and began to cry. Alucard quickly moved over to her and hugged her. She buried her face into his coat and cried for a solid minute he just held her not really knowing what to do. He read her mind and was shocked at what he found there.

Laila sniffed and thought how silly it was to cry like a baby but she couldn't help feeling helpless like all those years ago. Memories returned to her in a flash. It seemed like forever before they ended and she cried while she relived the whole experience.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7:

_Memories _

Laila waited at the cross walk, so she could walk to her home from school. It wasn't the nicest neighborhood in town but it was by far from the worst. There were some problems with her neighbors but it seemed everyone had a problem with something or other these days. Laila just thanked who ever it was protecting her everyday that school was over and she wouldn't have to deal with her classmates for another three whole days, and then it would be summer the week after.

Her home was only a block away but the wait to cross the street was almost as long as the walk to her house. _This is such a waste of time. There are not even cars coming._ She counted to ten, tapped her foot and whistled "I'm a little teapot" before the crossing guard finally let her walk across the street. As soon as she got to the other side she bolted down the street her camouflage drawstring back pack jostling with every step.

She took out her key when she was three houses down and turned sharply to the right when she came to her home. She slowed down to walk up the steps to her home. It was one story and a moderate size for a three person family, expecting a fourth. Her breath was shallow but she managed to breathe properly by the time she got to the door. She slipped her key and turned the door knob. She walked in taking off her shoes because they had just redid the floors in new carpet, and her parents had told her time and again not to walk on the new carpet with her shoes on.

"Mom I'm home." She said. She looked into the kitchen frowning. Usually her mom was in there getting ready to fix dinner. "Mom?" she tugged a piece of hair that happened to cross her face. She frowned and looked in the living room. Her mother wasn't there either. She walked over to her parents' room and knocked, there was no answer. "MMMOOOMMM," She shouted in a whiny tone. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She knew that would annoy her mom but Laila was getting worried. She went to the back of the house and looked out the window into the backyard. Her mother wasn't out in her garden either.

_Where is she?_ Laila thought. _Maybe she's late from work. Yeah that's it. I bet she left a message on the phone._ She rushed over to the message machine and pressed the buttons to hear the voice mails. The first two she skipped because they were too old, but the last one she listened to. It was from her dad.

"Laila I want you to listen very carefully. Your mother and I can't return home right now because we both have a big project to work on. Just be a strong little girl and don't answer the door for strangers, or the telephone for that matter. Dinners in the freezer and just heat it up with the directions. Be good, mom and I will be home soon."

Laila sighed when the message was over. "Okay maybe I over reacted a little bit." She muttered to herself. She shrugged and walked over to the living room. She sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. Her favorite cartoon was on. While she was watching it she got the creepy sensation that someone was watching her. She looked behind her, and saw nothing she got up from the couch and left her backpack on it. She looked through the window and there was nothing. She frowned and turned to go back when she stopped.

Her backpack was gone. She was almost certain she'd left it on the couch a few moments ago. She thought of all the math homework she had to do along with reading and groaned. "I got to find that stupid backpack. I can't believe I lost it already again." She muttered aloud. She sighed and got on her hands and knees, looking for her backpack she felt under the couch and felt something and pulled it out. It was a pillow she had been missing for sometime now. _How did that get there? Oh well must keep focused have to find that stupid backpack._ She felt under the couch again and found nothing.

She got to her feet and looked in the kitchen and found nothing, she walked down the hallway towards her parents' room, passing her. When she got there she poked her head, and quickly looked around. "No backpack here either maybe it's in my room--"she was cut off by a rag that was shoved over her mouth. She tried screaming but it came out in a muffled sound. Someone grabbed her and she tried kicking them, and punching but she was quickly losing what little strength she had. She tried biting the hand that covered her mouth but to no avail. Within a minute all she could do was lie limp, and she passed out.

When she woke up she found she was blind folded, and ropes prevented her from moving too much. She felt like she was moving and when she was jolted from her place with a sudden lurch and slammed into something hard she gathered she was in some type of vehicle. She tried screaming again and this time it was loud and clear.

She heard a man say "Will some one please shut that girl up? It's hard enough driving without her screaming up a storm already." She then felt someone cover her mouth and nose with a rag again, and again she tried to bite the person this time she succeeded. Laila felt very proud to hear a curse coming from one of her capturers, but then fell unconscious again as the chloroform worked its magic on her body.

When she woke up again she was in what looked like a cell. There were white walls, and a singles bed which she sat on. It had bars that crisscrossed over the window, and she saw a toilet not far from where she was. She also found she was shackled to the wall. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. Why had they kidnapped her?

Her parents weren't rich she didn't think, and they weren't the sort to get mixed up in debts. They told her so and she even saw the balance every week that told her they were doing okay. Her parents wanted her to grow up knowing how to do mathematics and things, so she could get better grades and know how to do all these things on her own when the time came for her to leave the house. So to here that left only there talents, But what could people want

With two people who worked odd jobs.

_That couldn't be it could it?_ She thought _the project they were working on. That couldn't have brought people to do this could they? But if so what are my parents doing and do they have a choice?_ She closed her eyed and hugged her knees tighter. _No, I can't believe anything yet until I have proof. I have to figure out a way out of here some how._

She looked around and looked at the shackles on her ankles and wrists. _But I have no clue how to do that in the first place._ She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest for a long time. Just thinking of plans of how to get out of this predicament she was in. Every time she thought of one she immediately disregarded it because it was either too stupid or she didn't know how big a place she was in. She sighed and closed her eyes it was dark out side already and had been for some time. She was tired of all this planning and re-planning that got her no where. Somehow she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up when the door to her cell opened up. A man came in with food and sat down on her bed. He was wearing all white and his face was covered except for his eyes. _He's like a ninja but with white clothes in stead of black._ She thought when she first saw him.

"Eat." The man said. "We need you alive." He then left with out another word and didn't even look back at her. She stared at her food. It was a sandwich with cheese and ham. There was a plastic glass of water. As she gazed at the food her tummy growled reminding her she hadn't eaten in a while. She looked out the window and saw that it was light outside. She hadn't eaten in a really long time.

She took a bite of her sandwich and within a minute it was gone, she took her glass of water and gulped it down. After she did that the man returned and took away the tray and glass from her. She sighed and pulled her knees up again and stared at his back as he left. The chains around her jingled every time she moved; quite frankly she was getting annoyed with the chains.

She sighed and laid down staring at the ceiling. She watched as the sun changed the color of the walls a different shade of white. Laila was completely bored so she started to whistle all the silly songs she knew. After she did that twice she sighed and turned to her side one the bed. She propped up her head with one arm and stared at the door. She stared and stared until her eyes hurt. She closed them and sat up. The blasted chains jingled again. She got of the bed and wanted to see how far she could go. She managed to get to the window and see out of it, but all she saw was walls and green grass and the sky. She sighed and looked at the door again. She was no where near close to it.

_Wish I had something to do. I've never been more bored with anything else then right now._ She walked back to her bed. She sat on it too fast and slipped and banged her head on the wall she cringed and covered the sore spot with both her hands. "Owwy… that hurt." she said aloud. It didn't hurt that bad but she was tired and bored, and missed her parents a lot. So she did the only thing she knew what to do in a situation like this. She cried and sobbed bringing her hands from her head to her face. She cried for what seemed like hours. After ward she buried her head into her pillow not knowing what to do. She tried to remember the lullaby her mom and dad used to sing to her when she was little.

She sang the song that she knew by heart. It went along with the tune of "Itsy bitsy Spider".

_Don't cry my little one I am here for you._

_All your troubles will go away, this I promise too._

_Whether you are sad or whether you are mad._

_I will always comfort you and from everything that's bad._

She sniffed and sighed._ But momma and daddy you aren't here for me now. And I really need you. Please come get me out of here soon._ She thought and kept her face buried in the pillow. All the crying had made her tired, and she fell asleep again. She awoke the next day and the man came in but not with food. He came in with a camera and said, "Your parents want to see that you are safe. Say exactly what's on the card and you won't get into to trouble."

She repeated everything on the card but afterward didn't remember a thing of what she said. The guy turned the camera off, and went away later he returned with the same sandwich and food. But this time she asked, "Can I have some paper and a pen so I can draw. "

He turned and looked at her saying, "I'll see what I can do." A few hours later he returned with a huge stack of paper and a few pens. "That's all your going to get so use it wisely." He left again. She sighed and doodled on the first sheet on the floor. She was glad it was a concrete floor so she had a hard place to draw. She doodled and doodled until the paper was filled up on both sides by that time the sun had sunk again. So she laid down on her bed and tried to think of another plan she hadn't thought of yet. She sighed and came up with nothing. She fell asleep again.

So she fell into a routine everyday she would wake up and doodled from and back on a page of paper until someone came and gave her food. Then in the after noon she would gaze out side for an hour or so. Then she would exercise for an hour then doodle some more. Sometimes they would take her out of the cell so she could shower and change her clothes but they always blinded her and spun her around until she was dizzy to and from the shower. But about every other day a man or a woman would come in and record her pre-prepared message to her parents. Sometimes they would make her demand something other times it was just a quick hello. Almost every night she sang the lullaby and almost every night she cried herself to sleep.

This continued on for three months, and the chains had rubbed her writs and ankles raw. Until one day a woman came into her cell, and said "Get up you're returning to your parents today." She dropped the pen she was holding her picture half finished. She blinked and stood up the woman blinded folded her and unshackled her hands and feet. The woman tied her hands behind her back, and told her to walk. She didn't know how long or how far she walked but once she got into a vehicle she trembled. She was actually going to finally see her parents. Her dream for the past three months; She knew it was three months because she'd bee keeping a tally in her room.

It seemed like forever until the car stopped, then the woman told her to get out and sit down. She did what she was told. She heard the car leave and she waited. It wasn't even an hour before she heard police sirens in the distance. She heard car doors unlock and people running towards her she flinched slightly when she felt a pair of arms around her, untying the rope around her wrists and the blind fold coming off her eyes. She blinked and saw to familiar faces. She cried and hugged them and they cried and hugged her and told her how much they loved her.

* * *

The memory changed and she was on a flight to England she was very happy to be going away with her parents after the horror of being trapped in a cell and not being outside for ages, she was glad to be any where that wasn't a confined room. They had told her that the group had wanted a program that could hack into any bank account. Naturally the parents decided they had to do something to save there little girl. Before that day they explained she didn't know her parents had that much technical knowledge, and they explained that the odd jobs they did were for the government.

But some group had found out what they could do and had demanded the impossible. So they tried to fake a program that looked like they had hacked into various bank accounts. It took quite awhile to achieve but by the time they were done three months had passed. They had depended on those videos that they were sent from anonymous sources as hope that they would see there little girl again. After they got her back some men in suit offered her parents to flee the country with there daughter and be put under protective services. The parents had agreed to the services, and told their daughter that they were moving to England for a job.

However after they landed they were escorted to a small town.

It didn't take very long for Laila to figure out they were being watched and protected, but she felt like she was in the prison again. With invisible shackles that told her where and when she could go places. One day she met a group of people in her new school that were a rebellious type; most of them were orphans that had been taken in by a group called the rebel division. She made friends with them because she to wanted to rebel from the place she was. One day they all decided to run away and join the main group of the R.D. She asked if she could go with them and they let her. So she ran away from her home and the invisible bonds that held her there. She kept in contact with her parents but they never knew where she was.

The R.D. gave her and the group she was with an apartment of that they owned. The R.D. trained them to fight when need be and spy on who ever had the information the needed. Laila had the most promise so when the R.D. Need a special amount of supply she would forge documents that even the authorities thought were real. She also helped event new weapons and armor that saved countless of her people's lives. However she most enjoyed when she could go outside and survey a field that needed to be spied on. She loved being outside just doing something, anything at all. That's how she managed to get picked by the R.D. to go to her hometown and fight some monsters that were terrorizing her old city.

* * *

When she returned from the memories she was in Alucard's arms, and he was holding her tightly. She wiped her eyes and muttered "Sorry I was a water works. But old memories just made me panic for no good reason."

He hugged her and said, "There's no need for you to be sorry. After what you been through I understand your pain more than you could know."

She hugged him back and said, "You need to stop reading my thoughts." She let go as did he and she sighed. "Well at least I can walk around and do stuff this time." She looked around her room and said, "But first I think this place needs a new door and a lot of decoration. She sniffed and sighed. She heard footsteps out side the door, and turned to see a man had brought a packet of blood in and ice bucket filled with ice.

"Your dinner" he said nervously. She nodded and took the bucket from him.

"You can go now." She said and turned away from him she put the bucket on the dresser and stared for it a full minute. She sighed and tore the top off. "I Might as well try it." Once she started though it was like she couldn't get enough. She drank it all and looked disappointed when it was all gone.

Alucard watched with a smirk and thought, at least she's willing to try it unlike the police girl. He looked out the doorway and saw that dawn was slowly coming. He went over to Laila and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is time to go to bed. And this room is no longer suited to house a vampire."

"Where will I sleep then" She asked looking at him.

"In my chambers until your room is moved to a more suitable place."

Laila couldn't help it, after spending a good part of her teenage years surrounded by guys, she couldn't help but thank of all kinds of things with him and her together. Alucard had that sadistic grin on his face telling her he knew her thoughts.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you to my loyal reviewers' angil and SweetYuya! You guys are so awesome, and helped me continue on with this story. So thank you and please review again!


	8. Uniforms

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Thank you so much for reviewing people! You are all very much appreciated by me. Well enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's so short but I had a case of laziness that wouldn't go away for some time. I demand at least 4 reviews before the next chapter is put up. I promise it's going to be longer than this one.**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Where will I sleep then?" She asked looking at him.

"In my chambers until your room is moved to a more suitable place."

Laila couldn't help it, after spending a good part of her teenage years surrounded by guys, she couldn't help but thank of all kinds of things with him and her together. Alucard had that sadistic grin on his face telling her he knew her thoughts.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8:  
**Uniforms_

"You have a vivid imagination little one." Alucard said laughing. He watched as Laila's face reddened in embarrassment, matching the pajama's she was wearing. "Come, dawn approaches and you are too new a fledging to be caught in its rays."

Laila nodded shrugging off his hand from her shoulder. She walked over to the door thinking _Laila get a hold of your self! What's the matter with you letting him into your head like that? Control your thoughts or think of something else at least…_ "Like a kitty…"She muttered "with spikes and fire, and…" She was so focused on creating a new creature in her head to avoid thinking anything, that she walked smack dab into the door frame and fell over back wards. Before she hit the floor she felt a pair of strong arms around her, saving her from the fall. She rubbed her nose and said "Ouch…" her eyes looked upward and that very annoying grin first met her sight followed by the rest of Alucard's face.

"Let's try this my way why don't we?" He said softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He felt her press into him in fear as shadows surrounded and enveloped them. They slowly sank into the floor and re-emerged in Alucard's room. It was dark in the room but both vampires could see things quite clearly. The bed and coffin lying next to each other in the furthest spot away from the door, Bookshelves lined the walls with odd looking tomes, a table desk in the middle with wine and wine glasses on top of it, and an elegant chair next to the table.

Alucard released his arms and let them fall to his side. Laila stepped away from him and brushed herself off fiercely. "Master, the next time you do that please warn me." She looked around for anymore shadows that had long since disappeared, and gave her self another thorough inspection. After that was done she shivered and rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps she'd gotten. She heard Alucard laugh at her and she looked at him indignantly. "What are you laughing at?" She asked suspecting it was her.

His laughter subsided and he said, "You're afraid of shadows? Little One you have much to learn before I'm through."

_It's not the shadows that I'm afraid of it's what they could contain. And shadows aren't supposed to move like that._ She thought forgetting yet again he could hear her thoughts. But this time she heard his too. You are wise to be afraid of shadows, but they're part of your world now. So use them to your advantage, and conquer your fear. His thoughts echoed in her mind. She looked down at the floor, and sighed, "Yes master."

Alucard walked over to Laila. He stopped in front of her, and his hand lifted her chin so he could look at her face. Her eyes looked hurt, confused, but most of all tired. "You need sleep. Go to bed. Tomorrow you'll be introduced to all of the Hellsing Organization. Formally that is."

He saw her smile and heard her chuckle. He controlled an impulse to kiss her again. She's too cute for her own damn good, He thought irritably. He let go of her face. "I'll keep watch until you fall asleep."

She nodded and walked to the bed. It was king sized, with a black cover blanket. Underneath the sheets were silk crimson red, and the pillows were all black. She sighed climbing on to the bed, and burrowed under the covers. She hugged one of the pillows watching Alucard until sleep finally took control of her body.

Laila woke up with a start, sweat riddling her forehead. She looked around panicked at first. She was safe, there weren't any ghouls around. She sat up and for the second time that week she had to stop to remember where she was at. Her brain clicked into action and she sighed. Looking at the bracelets on her hands she tried to repress a shudder but failed. An arm came from nowhere and wrapped around her waist, followed by another.

Alucard pulled the girl close to him; she turned around and hugged him tightly burying her face in his shirt. Laila didn't cry but he could sense a lot of turmoil running through her brain. He gritted his teeth and nearly growled. What was this girl doing to him that he cared so much about what she felt? But damn it, if it didn't feel so right to hold her in his arms. They stayed in that position for a long time, Until Laila pulled back with a smile on her lips. He let his arms fall to his side.

"Thank you." She mumbled, "For everything. I never got to thank you for saving me before but thank you."

He blinked. Grinning, he ruffled her hair, "We'll see if you'll be thanking me later." Alucard stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go you have a big night ahead of you and I'm sure someone will be looking for you soon."

Laila took his hand and jumped off the bed landing lightly on her feet satisfied that this time she didn't fall off the bed. _Maybe tonight will be a lot better than yesterday._ She thought as Alucard's arms enveloped her and the shadows surrounded them again. She closed her eyes blocking the shadows out. When she opened them again they were in an office looking room. She pulled away from Alucard's embrace and looked around. She spotted Integra and Walter; a scowl formed on her lips. Her encounters with these two people had not been pleasant to say the least.

Integra looked at Laila and sighed. The girl would be difficult with out question, but as long as she obeyed by the rules she would be okay. "I have decided to keep your existence a secret from the order for now, as we aren't sending you to fight any time soon." Integra said to her. "Now, to discuss the rules you will abide by while you are under this roof." She took out a cigar and lit it. "They are simple but must always be obeyed. Do you understand?" Laila nodded and Integra continued. "One when given an order you will obey with out question. Two you will never suck human blood unless you are facing a human enemy. Three you will not harm my employees physically, unless given permission. Four you must stay within the Hellsing grounds. Finally the Fifth rule when questioned you will give a truthful honest answer. If I catch you breaking a rule you will be punished."

"Yes Sir Integra." Laila said dully.

"Now here is your uniform, you are now an employee of the Hellsing Organization." Integra said. Walter stepped forward and handed Laila a box. There was an amused glimmer in his eyes that made Laila not feel well for some reason. "You will be helping Walter with your technical prowess in developing new weapons to combat these freak vampires, and ghouls. You will also have chores to do but Walter will fill you in on those tasks after you're introduced to the staff." Integra finished the cigar off and stubbed it out on an ashtray on her desk. "I suggest you change into your uniform before you're introduced, it'll give you more respect than some pajama's will. The bathroom is through that door way. You can take a shower in there too."

Laila nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was in it she closed the door and leaned against it. She did feel like she desperately needed a shower and had no idea how Integra knew that but was grateful anyways. She turned on the shower and striped down naked. She held out her hand in the water testing it and waited until it got a perfect temperature for her to get in. she stepped in the shower and moaned as the water released the tension she didn't know she had from her muscles. She quickly washed, then got out and dried her self off. She wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair.

She opened the box Walter had given her and her mouth dropped when she opened it. It was a maid's outfit. Completely black with white frills there was even a head band to go with it. She fumed and finally understood why Walter had been so amused. _I can't believe they actually expect me to wear this? Ugh as soon as this day's over with I'm definitely ordering some new clothes. I don't care what they say._ She looked in the box in vainly hoping there was more in the box than the maid's outfit. There was some underwear but that was about it.

She sighed, "Well I guess this will have to do for now." She changed quickly and was glad that the skirt wasn't too short or she'd think she would die of embarrassment.

It looks good on you little one. You should think of making it a permanent change. Alucard thought to her. She squeaked hearing his thoughts and immediately turned red. She saw him in the corner of the bathroom looking at her appraisingly.

_Master how long have you been there?_ She thought at him knowing full well he could read her thoughts.

"Long enough," He answered simply back not really answering her question. He stared at her. She was much more beautiful in that dress than she knew. Her smooth legs were shown off just enough to make man stare in thought and the dress accented her curves well. Even the headband made her face cute. Damn she definitely too cute for her own good he thought, closing his eyes trying to rid himself of some thoughts about the girl. Not for the first time that night he wondered why this girl had such and effect on him. He opened his eyes and held out his hand. "Come, the meeting will begin soon and you are the guest of honor."

Laila walked up to him not even noticing the way he had looked at her. She was still wrapped up in thoughts that he was even there at all. She shoved those thoughts away and took his hands. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled. _Why does it feel so good when he holds me I wonder?_ She closed her eyes as they phased through the walls.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you to all my reviewers you have no Idea how much your inputs mean to me.

**So, thank you angil, SweetYuya, shinigamiredrose,** **watergoddesskasey, & xenocanaan. You have all these reviewers to thank for this chapter, because I was being stubborn and will be stubborn until I get all the reviews I demand.**


	9. Introductions

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Well here's the next chapter it's not as long as I wanted it to be but those reviews came in so fast. I just had to post this chapter soon. So I'm sorry for the people who wanted a long chapter. Any who I love all of you people who read and review. And once again I'm posting the first four reviewers at the front of the chapter. I also demand five reveiws for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**xenocanaan- **Thank you I try really hard.

**angil- **I'm sorry I put thoughts in your head but you know you liked it. So did red. I hope you like this chapter.

**shinigamiredrose- **Yeah I had a hard time writing that chapter cause I was laughing so much. However a little Laila was yelling at me the whole time. So, yeah…I couldn't really help myself at all.

**WannaBeNinja- **OMG (I really don't ever say that but it was called for this time) To all those who read these little tidbits, this wonderful person read and reviewed every single one of my chapters in one day, and is also the main reason why this chapter was up so soon because of her wonderful reviews.

* * *

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

_Master how long have you been there?_ She thought at him knowing full well he could read her thoughts.

"Long enough," He answered simply back not really answering her question. He stared at her. She was much more beautiful in that dress than she knew. Her smooth legs were shown off just enough to make men stare in thought and the dress accented her curves well. Even the headband made her face cute. Damn she definitely too cute for her own good he thought, closing his eyes trying to rid himself of some thoughts about the girl. Not for the first time that night he wondered why this girl had such and effect on him. He opened his eyes and held out his hand. "Come, the meeting will begin soon and you are the guest of honor."

Laila walked up to him not even noticing the way he had looked at her. She was still wrapped up in thoughts that he was even there at all. She shoved those thoughts away and took his hands. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled. _Why does it feel so good when he holds me I wonder?_ She closed her eyes as they phased through the walls.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9:

_Introductions_

Alucard tightened his embrace around the girl as her thoughts penetrated his brain. He debated whether or not he should let them be late just to hold her in his arms for a little longer. However Integra's orders to him were clear, the girl must be brought to the conference room before the meeting began. He growled as they entered the hallway leading to the room. He didn't want to let go of this delicious girl, who stirred up feelings that had long since lay dormant in him.

Laila opened her eyes when she heard him growl she pulled away thinking she did something wrong. She glanced around finding they were in a hallway. "Master, where is the meeting supposed to be?" Alucard signaled to the double doors in front of them and she sighed. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting." She took a step towards the door and opened one of the doors. She peered in and saw Integra already in the room, who motioned her to come in. Laila stepped in quickly shutting the door behind her; taking a fleeting look around the place. Save for a few chairs, tables, and some shelves adorned with some priceless looking items, the room was empty. She walked up to Integra, who had another one of her cigars in her mouth.

"You know if you keep smoking those they'll send you to an early grave." Laila said as a matter of fact.

"You keep your opinions to your self like a maid should when in the presence of her employer." Integra told her. Laila shot her a look and thought angrily _just wait until you turn your back to me._ Integra continued on, "Now I want you to occupy yourself with a chore while you're in here."

Laila's mouth dropped and she was about to protest until Integra said. "This is not arguable it's an order."

Laila groaned remembering the first rule she was suppose to follow. She nodded sighing, "What is it you wish me to do Sir Integra."

Integra smirked and pointed to a bucket filled with cleaning supplies. "Clean this room while everyone starts to come in. When I began my speech you can take a break and listen but stand in the corner until I ask you to step forward. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir Integra. I understand transparently."

"Afterwards finish cleaning up and report to Walter. He will give a list of chores to do each day. After you finish your chores you will be trained how to fight."

"But I know how to fight, the R.D. taught me how." Laila protested Interrupting Integra.

"Are you questioning me Laila?" Integra said coldly.

Laila glanced at her bracelets and shook her head no. "I was just merely stating a fact, that's all." She said quietly.

"Well keep those acts to your self before I give you a new rule to follow about keeping quiet unless spoken to." Integra said testily, "But if you insist to think your good in combat we will test you. If you cannot meet up to our standards you'll have double the amount of training then you would have before hand. Now do you want the regular training or not?"

Laila suddenly found her new shoes very interesting, they were completely black and almost looked like dress shoes but they were flat and very comfortable. She really didn't want double the training but she couldn't help herself from saying, "I'll take your test. If only to prove that I am right that I can fight." She said looking up meeting Integra eyes with a glare.

Integra sighed and then said, "You got spunk I'll give you that much, yet that mouth of yours is going to be your eventual downfall. Now after the test you will go to the armory and start to develop new weapons with Walter, after that the time yours to spend as long as you follow the rules. Now get to work. I've let you dawdle enough already."

Laila nodded to Integra and picked up the bucket. She started with the closet shelf and began to clean. As she was cleaning her thoughts were a whirlwind off anger._ I never asked for this job, all I wanted to do was live. Now I'm an employee to that over bearing bitch. I maybe a girl but that doesn't mean I have to clean all the time. Even the R.D. never treated me with such disrespect._ _I can't believe I'm cleaning this stinking place._

Soon men began to pour into the room some sat down, others kept standing, all of them carried guns. Quite a few of the men glanced at her; others made jokes which she could clearly here. She couldn't help but grin, to her they were compliments. It was almost like being in the R.D. again but a little more perverted than what she was used to. She was about half way done cleaning when Integra started to speak. She put down her cleaning supplies and clasped her hands behind her back looking as innocently as she possibly could.

"As you all know there was an incident yesterday where a vampire was seen on the grounds fleeing the premises." She paused and some of the men scowled at being reminded "Many of you assumed that this vampire broke into to scout the grounds, finding weaknesses in our defense system and alarms. However what you don't know is that vampire was an agent of the Hellsing Organization. She was to be introduced tonight and welcomed here. Some of you will be her bodyguards while she is around, others will be watching her every move to see if she can be trusted."

"Hold on a minute here. You want us to guard a vampire, who we can't even trust. Isn't she the Enemy?" One of the soldiers said getting up from his chair, which he was sitting back wards in. He had a strange accent that Laila couldn't place, but guessed was French. His hair was light brown, long and wrapped around his neck in a braid. His cowboy-hat had the left flap folded up with what looked to her to be a griffin. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and his other eye was green. His out fit was mostly green, at least his coat and pants were. He had a red scarf around his neck that covered his white shirt. His coat also had medals on the collar. He wore brown boots and gloves.

Integra answered him levelly, "Yes that is exactly what I want you and your men to do."

"And just who are we suppose to be guarding?" The man asked crossing his arms.

"Her name is Laila" She paused as Laila walked forward, Integra pointed her out to the men, they all turned and stared at her as she made her way up to the front of the group. She turned and looked at them all clasping her hands in the front as if intimidated by them all. "And I want you to make sure she doesn't shirk her duties we have assigned to her."

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem right boys?" The man with an eye patch said. His men snickered and murmured in agreement. Laila smirked and dropped her hands. She was already tired of the act she was putting on.

"So you think you can handle me boys." She said making her voice slightly flirtatious. Some of the men nodded, others voiced there opinions. Her voice lowered so the men had to lean forward just to hear her. She made her lips pout just a little. "So, do you think I'll be a nice little girl and does what she's told?" The men looked at her interestedly, a couple of them nudged each other in the ribs making some suggestion that they thought she couldn't hear.

Her voice changed, dangerously icy as she glared at every single one of them, "Because I have no intention to make things easy for any of you do you understand? I'll single handedly kick the ass of who ever thinks they can boss me around without consequences."

The tone and look of her shocked the men so much that quite a few of them had their mouths open. Alucard chose that moment to walk in through the wall behind her with his devilish grin on his face. "A vampire that has a bark with enough bite to match. She just might follow through on her threats unlike the police girl." He said smugly. The Wild Geese looked at him, and back to Laila. She resumed her innocent face and pretended nothing had ever happened.

"Alucard, Laila, stop scaring the men. They have a hard enough job with out you two making life difficult." Integra commented. Alucard just grinned at what she said.

Laila rolled her eyes crossing her arms at the same time. "You never said anything about not scaring them. Hurting them yes but not scaring." Her foot tapped in annoyance. "Plus since you decided I should stay here I might as well have fun."

"She's a difficult girl, with a tongue as sharp as a sword. Do you honestly think we need to protect her from anything?" The man with the eye patch said.

Laila smiled at him and said, "What? Not up for the job, Patches." She said giving him a nickname that had been at the back of her mind since she first saw him.

"Little girl my name is Pip Bernadette." The man said, "And I must say it's unpleasant to make your acquaintance."

"I try really hard for it to be that way." Laila said proudly she curtsied to him in an exaggerated manner. "And I'm not that little." She added when she straightened again.

"Oh you're short enough Little One." Pip said in a teasing voice, "Really you're no taller than a leprechaun or even a fairy."

Laila grinned and thought, _Yep just like being in the R.D. again. I wish I could go back there again._ She said instead, "Well Patches looks like I finally managed to get under your skin. It didn't take that long, but I don't mind. I get to annoy you and your men when they have to be my body guards. Now if you don't mind. I really want to get done with my work so I can kick someone ass to get out of training." She looked at Integra, "Are we done here?"

Integra nodded and said, "Everyone is dismissed back to your normal duties." The men grumbled and left. Some of them took a second glance at Laila and shook their head. This time the comments towards Laila were regarding her sanity than anything else.

Laila sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

**To be continued…**

* * *


	10. Chores

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Wow everyone is so amazing. You are all good to me when I ask for reviews you give them and they're always helpful. This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who reviewed. ****I hope you like. I demand 5 reveiws for this chapter.**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Integra nodded and said, "Everyone is dismissed back to your normal duties." The men grumbled and left. Some of them took a second glance at Laila and shook their head. This time the comments towards Laila were regarding her sanity than anything else.

Laila sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10:

_Chores_

Laila sighed when she finished cleaning the extremely large room. It had taken her longer than she thought it would. She looked around proud of her work. She glanced at Alucard who had been watching her the whole time. She was mad at him for not helping her. She had pleaded and begged for a solid ten minutes with no result. He just kept that ridicules smile on his lips and didn't answer her once. She finally gave up and began to clean again cursing in her mind the whole time hoping he was listening.

Alucard smirked as he watched the girl clean. After her incessant begging for him to help her clean he began to learn how to tune her out and instead watched her lips as they formed delicious words. He had long since stopped listening to her mind when she cursed for a solid two minutes about the uselessness of men when it came to chores. He shoved some of the thoughts about her out of his mind, but they returned in full force when she seemed to forget she was wearing a dress. Sometimes giving him a very pleasant view of her nicely formed bottom covered in panties.

Laila put the cleaning supplies in the bucket and started to walk out the door. When she got there she stopped, groaning she turned back to get the bucket and ask Alucard something. _Master,_ She asked in her thoughts. He didn't reply back. _Master I need to ask you something,_ Still no answer. _Gees now he decides to block me thoughts from his. Great now I actually have to get his attention._ She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, bucket in one hand, and the other hand clenched in a fist.

"Alucard," For some reason his name seemed very hard to say. "I need to ask you something so will you please listen?" That seemed to get his attention. She dropped her hands taking a deep breath she asked in the politest voice she could manage, "Will you take me to Walter? I don't know where anything in this place is and I don't want to spend anymore time just walking around."

Alucard stood up and held his hand out. "Come," was all he said. Laila took his hand and he pulled her into the familiar embrace she'd come to look forward to. She buried her head in his shirt her eyes already closed against the shadows. When the arms around her fell away she almost protested. With now open eyes she looked around the room they were in. Weapons lined the walls with hardly room to spare. The tables that stood in the room were pushed back to give access to a main long table that had what looked like an assembly line on it.

Laila set down her cleaning bucket. She walked over to the assembly line looking at it in detail. _This thing has dust on it. I wonder if it could be broken._ Laila resisted the urge to touch the machine and instead preoccupied her mind wondering where Walter was. "Walter. I'm here for my chore list. Come out come out from where ever you are." She shouted out.

"A simple hello would suffice in this situation. There's no need to shout in this place." Walter said coming out from one of the back rooms. He looked at her disapprovingly. Laila for the second time that night found her shoes to be very interesting. "But since you are here," He held out a piece of paper. Laila took the piece of paper and glanced at the list, it didn't seem long but knowing this place it might take her a few hours to get through. "Sir Integra told me to take it easy on you since this is your first day. Therefore this is only half the chores you'll receive. The other half will go with your chores for tomorrow."

Suddenly her shoes ceased to have an interesting effect on her attention span; she looked at Walter with a scowl. "I really have more than this to do? How do you guys expect me to finish this list and fight and develop weapons all in the same night? Do you not want me to have any free time at all?"

Walter looked at her then pulled out a very familiar looking remote. She took a step back and gulped. His voice held a dangerous quality to it, "The first rule was to obey orders with out question. It seems to me as if you had forgotten that essential rule. As I recall you're here under strict conditions and by all rights you shouldn't exist."

Laila glanced at the remote wondering if she could break it before he pressed the button. She didn't have that long to think though as she felt a burning sensation in flame her wrists. She screamed at the sudden touch of silver upon her wrist. She fell to her knees hugging her arms to her chest. Blood tears fell from her eyes as the pain throbbed in her arms. The silver had released its grip on her but the effects were still there. A sob escaped her throat.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. They lifted her up and stood her on her feet. She wobbled a little but managed to not fall down. The arms released her and she looked back and saw Alucard scowling down at her. She flinched under his gaze and stepped back from him. The pain in her wrists started to fade. She looked down at them and shuddered at the sight. They were blackened but still recognizable but the blackened part had spread from the bracelets though not by much.

Alucard had watched Walter press the button. The girl's reaction was immediate with her scream. He felt this rage build with in him that anyone should harm this girl. He wanted to shelter her from the pain but when she fell, he knew something was wrong. He went and picked Laila up gently and scowled when he saw her wrists. The girl took one look at him and stepped back away from him. The girl concentrated on her wrists until Walter spoke again.

"Now that you understand we mean business I think it will be wise if you start your chores soon." Walter said his voice level as it was before he threatened her. Laila sniffed and rubbed her eyes disappointed in herself for showing that much emotion to punishment.

"I'll be going now. Thank you for giving me my chore list." She said dully. She curtseyed to him in a respectful manner. She grabbed the cleaning bucket and the list that had fallen to the floor. She walked out the door, hearing Walter say to Alucard. "Alucard, Sir Integra has wanted me to inform you about the situation in…" the door closed behind her and she sighed. _I guess that just leaves me doing chores all alone then_. She looked at the list. It had directions on how to get to and from the areas she had to go to. The first thing was kitchen duty, so she started to follow the directions to get to the kitchen.

* * *

She ran into a pair of Wild Geese members making their rounds on duty. She perked up realizing this was a perfect time to nag them. She walked up to them smiling, sweetly. "Hey boys, I had a question I've been wanting answered for awhile and I was wondering if you could help me out."

The two men looked at her wearily. The remembered her outburst against Captain Bernadette and neither looked happy to see her. Laila continued on as if their reaction were normal. "You see I was wondering where the kitchens were. I've been wondering all around this place and some how I ended up over here. Do you know how to get there?" The two men looked at her then one of them gave her the exact same directions that were on the paper. She pretended to listen, but just looked at her head was generating a lot of random nonsense she could talk to them with. When the guy finished she said "Thank you for the directions. Do you know how to make candy?" She asked.

"Because I do, I love candy how about you?" The men shook their heads and continued walking. She left her stuff in the hallway and followed after them perking up with each sentence. "How can you not like candy? It's the best thing in the world. Well the best next to blood but we're not talking about blood were talking about candy. Did you know licking a lollipop can make you a better kisser; actually eating most hard candies makes you a better kisser. I bet since you two don't like candy you can't kiss well."

She talked really fast like that for five minutes straight and with each passing minute the men scowled more and more. Finally one of them turned and shoved her against the wall. He held her by her throat but she just grinned. "Will you just shut up already girl? We've got enough on our plate to handle without you distracting us from our job."

"I'm a distraction?" She said innocently, that grin still painting her face. She grabbed the man's hand and effortlessly lifted it away from her throat. "Then I've accomplished what I wanted." She stepped away from the man and dusted her outfit off. "Honestly though you guys need to relax and take it easy. At the very least learn to answer my questions. Well until next time boys. I'll see you guys later." She said giggling and ran off back to where she started. It only took her a few second to get back to where she was. She picked up her supplies and bolted down the hallway.

* * *

A minute later she arrived in the kitchens. She looked around and groaned. There were dirty dishes piled high in the sink, with the kitchen help piling more by the passing moment. The counters weren't bad but they weren't good either. Most of the other kitchen areas were cleaned or being cleaned since they were just closing the kitchen up as she arrived. One of the cooks pointed to her and signaled for her to come over. She did and he said with an Australian accent, "You're the new girl right? The one who's suppose to help us out?" he was dressed in white chefs shirt, and black pants. He had light brown hair, with hazel eyes. He was tan, well built and tall, with a booming voice to match.

"Yes I'm Laila. What do you need me to do? All it says on my list is Kitchen duty" Laila said to him glancing at the dishes knowing somehow she was going to have to do them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Laila I'm Nick. The end of the day rush is killing us. We're struggling to get everything done before most of these guys retire to bed and the mid-night crew comes. But with everyone replaced, we're all kind of learning the ropes. What I need you to do is wash the dishes and clean off the counters. We'll do the rest. Got it?"

She nodded there was mostly pots and pans in the brew of dishes, which she had always hated to do. It took her two hours before she got through with the dishes; mostly because she had broken some of them and had to clean out the sink every time she did. By that time nearly everyone had been replaced by the mid-night shifts who were cooking hard again. _This place is like a restaurant. A small one maybe but I guess this place has to be with the Wild Geese around._ She grabbed and rag and cleaned off the counters which were immediately taken over as she cleaned them. After that was done she nodded satisfied and went to go find the guy who had given her the chores to do.

By the time she found Nick he was just about to leave. "I've finished everything you told me too. Can I go now?"

"Of course, next time don't break as many dishes. It's coming out of your pay check you know." He said with a grin that turned into a yawn. "Well I'm heading out now. Don't get into to much trouble."

"I won't. G'night Nick." She said waving to him. She pulled out the list and followed the directions to Integra's office. But before she stepped through the door she felt some one staring at her. She turned and found no one but she could have sworn someone was watching her. She shifted uncomfortably and went into the office.

* * *

Integra was in the office reading reports. Her gaze looked up at Laila then fell back down to continue reading. "I want you to clean this office from top to bottom when you're done what ever chores you have left can be done within this next week."

"Thank you Ma'am." Laila said mustering as much as courteous response she ever gave to the woman before.

"And Laila I hoped you learned not to disobey my orders when I give them." Integra said. Laila looked down at her wrist the black rings that had been left from the incident before were nearly gone but it had been a constant reminder while she was doing kitchen duty. "Also I selected the people who will be guarding you. There good men so don't chase them away."

She waved her hand to her right and three men stepped forward.

"'Ello Patches can't say I'm welcome to see you but I guess you're not all that bad. Who are the poor saps with you?" She said when she recognized Pip at the front of the group. The two other men she recognized from running into them earlier. They did not look happy at all.

"Hello little fairy, I guess since you must know. This is Jeff." He said pointing to the man who had held her by the throat. He was taller than Laila almost six feet exactly, had blonde hair with goggles holding back hair from his face, and brown eyes. "And that's Dave." He pointed to the other man was slightly taller than the other man. A red bandana that covered what his hair looked like and his eyes were black. They both wore the same soldier uniforms of khaki shirts and pants and brown boots and grey gloves. The both had various pockets and knives and guns.

"We've met." Laila said in her high cheerful voice. "Although, last time wasn't any fun, they wouldn't talk to me at all. Well since everyone knows everyone again, I think I'm going to get done with my work. You can just kick back and watch or whatever. But I promise not to bother you all that much if you help me out."

The men just scowled and Pip looked from the men to her and back again. He was thoroughly confused but just shrugged. "I think I'll just sit and watch for a while." Pip said, Jeff and David nodded in agreement with Pip.

"Fine then but remembers you brought my wrath upon yourselves" She smiled and began to clean starting with the shelves and gradually working up to sweeping the floor. While Laila cleaned she noticed the men were staring at her. She shifted under their gaze until she gave them a good view of her back but not of anything else.

_Where's Master when you need him?_ She thought wistfully, she frowned inwardly and started to examine why she thought that she needed Alucard by her side. _Maybe because he promised to be here, Or maybe he has a magic spell that's making me like him. I mean that kiss he gave me wasn't much of a kiss. But it was still a kiss… Bah I'm confused. He hugs me like he wants me to stay in his arms, but he will hardly say to words to me that aren't orders, at least not since that night when we were alone._ Laila sighed and then realized she was almost done with her cleaning. _How long have I been thinking about this problem?_ She wondered but shrugged instead and finished up.

* * *

"Sir Integra I'm done with the cleaning. What should I do now?" She asked, for the second time that night she gathered all her cleaning supplies and dumped them into the bucket.

Integra looked up from her reports and blinked in surprise, the office was sparkling clean. "Go to the training area. We'll have you face someone. Oh and choose a weapon before hand. we don't want to waste anytime."

"Who will I be facing? And where is the training area?"

"They will show you where everything is and you'll find out when you get there. This is one of the few times you'll be allowed to fight with out restraint so I expect you to do your best." Integra said pointing to the men when she said "they", then returned to her reports. "You will have an hour to prepare."

She went over to the men who were sitting in a cluster together talking to each other. They turned to look at her. She grinned and said cheerfully. "Hey boys, well it looks like were stuck together. So unless you want me to talk incessantly in your ears all night long I suggest we go to the armory so I can get a weapon."

"And just what makes you think we would be willing to give you a weapon little fairy?" Pip said lighting a cigarette. "Isn't your tongue enough of a weapon? It's sharp enough to do a lot more damage than most weapons would."

"Hah very funny Patches I'm laughing all the way down the aisles now come on I only have an hour." Laila said crossing her arms. "If I have to be random you're going to regret it."

"Oo, Oh so scary. I think I'll run away." Pip replied laughing.

"Fine then, Jeff, Dave cover your ears you don't need to hear this twice." She took a deep breath.

Pip asked, "Wait what you mean twice?" They didn't get a chance to respond before the onslaught of hyperactive words came out of Laila's. They covered their ears with their hands just in time.

"You know a question I've been wanting answered ever since I got here? Why does everyone have to wear a uniform? I mean isn't just another way for the man to conform society, making us un-individualistic? Speaking of being an individual, did you know that 93 of the population craves to be accepted by others? So that means more then nine out of ten people are conformist." She continued to talk at an extremely fast pace until she felt a hand stifle her ramblings that mostly made no sense.

"Okay, okay I get it. You can talk a million miles an hour and long enough to make a man get a headache. As long as you promise not to do that again, we'll take you to where you want. Deal?" Pip said not removing his hand from her mouth until she nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" She said thrusting one fist into the air. "Now let's go. I have about fifty minutes thanks to you guys dilly dallying."

The men sighed and led the way out of the office. Laila followed them closely clasping her hands behind her back. _I have a feeling I forgotten something._ She thought, looking down at her shoes. _Now if only I can remember what I forgotten. _She opened her mouth and said, "I have a question?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait." Pip said as they walked down stairs. They turned right and a couple of doors down they walked into a room filled with weapons. Laila stared then ran into the room giggling. "Wow so many weapons. This is way better organized than the armory at the R.D."

"Wait your from the R.D.?" Pip asked as she looked through all the gun racks disregarding one gun for some reason or other.

"Yep, I joined about four years ago. Why?" She eyed some swords in the back of the room.

"They're Mercenaries like us right. Just fools who would wield guns for money." He said.

"Well sort of but not just anyone will hire us. We're kind of discrete about who chooses us because we're in for long time wars not just little skirmishes that end in like a day. Like right now quite a few higher ups in this country want a change in the system but they can't change," she shook her head at the swords and looked over at a display of knives. She continued on with her explanation, "a system unless they have some one to put down for some reason. So they hire us to cause trouble either they'll join us or make the world think we disappeared. So far are numbers are growing and we've doubled in the last two months in membership. Unfortunately about a tenth of those are obviously spies that think they'll learn something from the way we train people. They're in for a big surprise though."

"And why is that." Pip asked now interested, remembering everything she was telling him so he could relay the information to Integra.

"Oh I can't tell you that, because I'm not sure the operation will go through yet. It's just an Idea but if we manage it the world won't ever be the same." She looked at Pip grinning and holding a knife in her hand. "Now stop fishing for details. I only told you what every member of the R.D. knows but most people won't believe."

Laila sheathed the knife and took several others off the display case. She took a black belt from off the rack and slipped the knives on. Then she buckled the belt on her waist and arranged the knives so she could access them quickly. "Well I'm done, and with time to spare. Now on to the training area," She declared smiling, The guys who just shook their heads.

They walked out and she followed them again. _This way is so slow… I like Master; I mean Alucard's way better, Even if it does have creepy shadow things. I wonder when I'll learn to do that too. I bet it'd be faster than walking. _She thought all the way through to the training area out side, when they got there she whistled out loud.

An arena was built into the ground. She saw that in the arena walls could be raised up or taken down, as they were being taken down now, to form rooms and hallways that were opened roof, Or just a plain fighting stage.

"Wow this is a nice arena. Kind of like the coliseum in Rome." Laila said impressed.

"Yeah it's nice for training and such things." Pip said. "Well let's go you were the one in such a hurry before."

"Yeah your right I was, but suddenly I don't think I'm going to like who I'm going to fight." Laila said looking into the arena.

"Probably not, well we're going to get seats to watch. Give a good show for all of us won't you." Pip said clasping her on the shoulder with his hand.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best." Pip waved goodbye and the men followed him away.

Laila sighed and Saw Integra in the middle of the new fighting area. She made her way down to the middle.

"You're just on time." Integra said, "Now to meet your opponent." Integra pointed to one side of the arena and a dark figure approached them. Laila gasped when she saw who it was.

**To be continued…**

**Special thanks to these people:**

**xenocanaan-** Okay here's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like.

**WannaBeNinja-** I'm sure she would have appreciated the help in cleaning. Maybe I can sneak you in sometime most awesome master (for people who don't know I'm her evil minion)

**clusterlizard1-** Well I hope you like her annoying The Wild geese. Believe me she annoyed when I was typing her annoying them.

**SweetYuya-**I'm just glad you reviewed. And yes she's got spunk.

**angil- **Wow such long reviews from you I'm so impressed. And it makes me laugh so much when I see your reviews. Well with yours this chapter was able to be put up so thank you!

* * *


	11. Tests

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, future lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: I feel like I must apologize for this chapter. This is the first time I ever wrote a fight scene so please give me any tips you feel that I might need. Once again thank you lovely reviewers who brighten my day up each time I get a review. Well As usual I demand 5 reviews for this chapter. Yep my days need to be brightened that much. Mostly because this chapter was so crappy I feel depressed.

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"You're just on time." Integra said, "Now to meet your opponent." Integra pointed to one side of the arena and a dark figure approached them. Laila gasped when she saw who it was.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11:

_Tests_

_This is going to be good, Payback time for earlier tonight._ Laila gleefully thought immediately when she could recognize the figure. Walter walked out of the shadows putting black gloves on his hand. She turned to Integra asking, "So how far are we suppose to go? Until one yields or until one is in a death like situation?"

"We'll make this Interesting. If you can actually get Walter in a situation he can't escape. We'll let you skip out on all training exercises." Integra replied.

"Deal, when do we start?" Laila asked pulling out two knives and palming them in her hand. She eyed Walter sizing him up. She didn't understand how he could be much of a threat but she still stayed on her guard. She thought _you never can be too careful with these people._

"When you hear a gunshot, begin." Integra said walking away from her. Laila didn't look at her only waited; Walter stood about twenty feet away from her. Excruciating slowly a minute ticked by in anticipation. Laila slid her right foot behind the other, shifting so she stood side ways with minimum target area to her opponent. The blades of the knives in her hands gleamed in the little moonlight that shined that night. Her arms hung loosely by her sides. A small breeze came by and blew the dress around her knees. _Why didn't I change into something more suitable than this maid's outfit?_ She thought right before a gunshot fired.

She saw sliver wires in Walter's mouth coming from the gloves on his hands. _What are those things?_ She thought briefly, _No I can't afford to get distracted right now._ She leaned forward and kicked off. She charged as Walter let loose the monofilaments from his glove. She saw the numerous strands head straight for her. She skidded to a stop and jumped backward. Two of the strands wrapped around her daggers and broke them into halves. She dropped them immediately and watched the silver strings twirl and swirl around Walter. He advanced and she retreated studying the weapons she never before had come into contact with.

_Crap there seems to be no pattern to those things. I wonder if…_she grabbed another knife from the back of her belt and threw it at Walter in one fluid motion. Before it even reached him it was battered out of the way by the strings. Walter kept advancing and Laila kept retreating. _Okay let's see frontal attacks won't work… Looks like I'm going to have to get dirty for this fight… _She took a deep breath then ran forward suddenly before she reached the wires range she jumped.

She soared high above the ground when she reached the peek of her jump she twirled grabbing another knife from her belt and dived for Walter. The wires all aimed for her, and she saw every single one. She grabbed them with her free hand and wrapped the silver wires around her arm. It burned but at that moment it didn't matter. She yanked the wires back pulling her into a faster nose dive.

Walter yanked the wires back shifting her intended landing spot, which was him. Her eyes widened as she embraced for the impact of the ground. She threw her arms up to protect her head and tucked her knees in just before she landed with a boom. She rolled then stood up groggily. Before she could understand where she was she felt a tug on her right arm. She yelped as the wires around it tightened. She grabbed the wires with her hand again and began to pull. Blood dripped from her arm but she didn't care she could deal with the pain, after all she dealt with dying.

She wrapped her arm tighter in the monofilaments pulling Walter toward her with each wrap. She could no longer feel her arm. She gritted her teeth and yanked with both hands pulling Walter towards her until he was only ten feet away. She dropped the wire in her hands and charged with in two seconds she was right in Walter's face. She grabbed one of his arms slipped under it and behind him before he could react yanked up his arm and held a dagger to his throat.

"You said by all rights I shouldn't exist." She whispered in his ear. "I hope this proves I will put up a fight if you ever try to punish me again old man." She yanked his arm up making him grunt. "And I do deserve to exist more than you do. Now will you submit?"

Before he could answer a gunshot fired she looked around. Integra was walking toward them with a pistol in her hand. She had another one of those cigars in her mouth. Integra yelled across the arena, "Laila that enough let him go. The match is over."

Laila released Walter and shoved her knife into its sheath. She stepped away and hugged her right arm to her chest. Now that the battle was over and she regained her senses the pain was mind numbing. Wires were still entangled in her arm making it looked mangled. She stared at Integra and shouted. "I let him go now lower your gun please."

Integra did as she asked and walked over. She looked at Laila's arm and sighed, "We'll get you cleaned up at the mansion. You're an awful mess." She said eyeing the rest of Laila's uniform.

Laila looked down and gasped. Most of her dress was in shreds thanks to the wires. She barely had any clothing on at all. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to faint." She said not really kidding at all. She could sense blackness on the edge of her vision. Suddenly a voice entered her mind, a very comforting voice. Little one I leave on a mission and come back to find you already injured. Can you not go one day without hurting your self?

She felt a pair of arms around her steadying her. _Apparently not, but this time it wasn't entirely my fault._ She thought she looked behind her and saw Alucard's worried face in her vision. _He's actually worried. I never thought I'd see that on his face._

She heard him speak to Integra. "I'll take the girl to the mansion. From the looks of her she hasn't even drunk blood yet to keep up her strength."

"Alright let her rest. I honestly didn't think she would go that far to win, or that she was that talented already." Integra said slightly amused. "Laila you won the bet you don't have to do the training if you don't want to. Now go heal your self I want you in top shape for tomorrow."

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Laila asked she felt extremely tired with the blood dripping down her arm.

"You complete that chore list." Integra said earning a groan and a glare from Laila. Alucard stepped in before she could reply rather rudely back.

"With your leave Master." He said.

"You may go." Integra said.

Alucard picked Laila up bridal style. She snuggled against his chest as the shadows enwrapped around them. They sunk into the ground. A few moments later Laila opened her eyes and they were in Alucard's room again. She sighed as he set her down on the bed.

"Hold out your arm and let me see it." Alucard demanded. She held out her arm not really wanting to look at it. "This will feel weird but trust me." She just nodded looking at him. His hand phased through her arm and grabbed all the wire. He slowly disentangled it from her arm. She hissed as the wire was lifted off her skin. When he was done he tossed the wire aside. "You should have been more careful around Walter you're lucky he didn't take your arm off. You're a fool to go up against him."

"I noticed. I think he was holding back but right now I really don't care. I won that's that." Laila replied. She sat up and looked away from him. For some reason it hurt when he called her a fool. She felt his hand cup her chin he moved her head so she had to look at him.

"I don't want you endangering your life like that again. Do you understand me?" He said looking into her eyes. This girl had actually managed to burrow into his thoughts, all the time he was away killing ghouls he thought of her. She was infuriating and interesting at the same time. Why she had affected him so much he didn't know.

"Is that an order Master?" she asked. Feelings were starting to bubble in her as she stared into his ruby red eyes. They were beautiful to her she realized. Suddenly she found herself wanting to kiss him passionately. She didn't care if she barely knew him.

"Yes" was all he said. Her thoughts entered his mind. It was a physical effort on his part to not do as she imagined. It didn't help that her outfit was barely covering her. Even her scent still held his attention.

"Then I will obey Master." She said. Suddenly her lips were preoccupied when Alucard leaned forward. He kissed her lightly at first but when she kissed back his kiss became more passionate. He licked the bottom up her lip, and she opened immediately. He tongue delved and explored her mouth and she battled back his tongue. It wasn't the first time she kissed this way but it was definitely the best. Eventually they broke apart with panting on both sides.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers.

**xenocanaan-** Here's another one but sorry it's not long. I'm just not good at fighting scenes and honestly this chapter drained my talents.

**Erikslittleangel13- **Thank you for reviewing. It's always nice to know I'm appreciated. I didn't know I added that much detail but I'm glad you liked. And yes Walter was harsh but it had to be done.

**SweetYuya-**Sorry he wasn't sneaking around but that would have been to predictable on my part but sending him away was predictable too. Bleh I don't care I just got the chapter finished so I'm happy. Also WannaBe gave me Permission to be her other Minion of Doom, So there! But then I read her story so I guess not I'm confuzzled about that now. Oh well it wouldn't be the first time.

**WannaBeNinja-** Well I hope your question was answered sorry there was no Pip in this chapter.

**clusterlizard1-** Yep just had to put it. Unfortunately it just had to happen. Oh and to answer your other comment about how they treat Laila there's a reason everyone's meaner to Laila than Seras. One reason is because she's part of an organization that's trying to tear down the fabric of the nation the Hellsing Organization is trying to protect. The other reason is her attitude. I Hope that clears anything up.

**angil-** Thanks for reviewing Red deserved everything you did to him. Women's work My butt. Anyways love the candy bit I wasn't sure if I should of added that in there but it looks like it was funny enough to comment. Well here's an update.


	12. Passion

**Warning:** _This chapter contains lemony goodness. So please avert your eyes little children, or those who don't like such things. To everyone else enjoy reading and please review!_

An: **Well this chapter has been the hardest to write mostly because I burnt two fingers, hit my head three times, and somehow managed to fall out of my chair hurting my ribs. So the process of writing has been very slow and I'm sorry for that, but accidents liked me too much this chapter more than any. Also because it was my first lemony chapter I've ever written. It looks like this week is full of first for me. So with a thank you to all the kind reviewers, here's the next chapter. With out you guys I would have quit long ago. Again I demand 5 reviews for this chapter!**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Then I will obey Master." She said. Suddenly her lips were preoccupied when Alucard leaned forward. He kissed her lightly at first but when she kissed back his kiss became more passionate. He licked the bottom up her lip, and she opened immediately. His tongue delved and explored her mouth and she battled back his tongue. It wasn't the first time she kissed this way but it was definitely the best. Eventually they broke apart with panting on both sides.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12:

Passion

Laila tried to gather her thoughts as she breathed in deeply. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth felt swollen, yet she had only a moment before his mouth was there again demanding more. Off flew her senses and caution to the wind. Everything no longer seemed to matter but him and how he made her feel. The way his hands had crept up and burrowed into her hair, making her almost purr in delight, pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, but when she touched him she hissed and yanked back. She had forgotten her arm was injured, and the contact brought her back to reality.

Alucard frowned when she pulled back. He quickly comprehended what was wrong when she held her mangled arm to her chest. With an inward sigh he stared at her. It was too soon he realized. He peeked into her mind and he understood she was exhausted, hurt and emotionally drained whether she comprehended it or not. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. He wrapped the other arm around her as she leaned against him resting her head on his chest.

The blackness was returning to the edge of Laila's vision. The pain did not pierce her as much as before but it was a constant dull throb. She leaned against her master trying to stay awake. She felt as if no harm would befall on her if she could just stay with in his arms. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed, the only thing she said before she fell unconscious was, "Master…."

Alucard kissed her gently before laying her out on the bed. He brushed her hair away from her face, before pulling the covers over her body. "Just wait little one when you are healed the fun will begin." He remarked as he watched her sleep. An hour ticked by with him just watching her before he roused himself to go. He put on his hat as the shadows wrapped around him and he sunk into the floor. He reemerged through the wall of Integra's office.

Integra looked up at him from the reports she had resumed reading from earlier. "How is the girl?" She asked plainly.

"She should be healed fully within two days Integra." He answered with a grin. He knew she would more than likely be healed sooner but why say that when certainty is guaranteed?

Integra nodded and her eyes landed back on the papers in front of her. "I want you to take care of her. She seems civil enough when she's around you."

"As you command, I will look after the girl." He responded with an inclination of his head.

"Another thing Alucard, Walter had to hold back way too much. She's reckless and foolhardy to charge into battle the way she did. Even though she's opposed to it, convince her to be trained. If you have to train her yourself, we can let Seras go on more missions."

Alucard had a dangerous note in his voice when he asked, "Do you intend to send the girl out on missions?"

"An interesting question coming from you, yet the answer is eventually. The order has already found out about her. How they found out is beyond what I know at this point. Although, they're demanding an impressive demonstration of her obedience and destructive capabilities towards ghouls; I intend to have her fully ready when the time comes for her to show what she's made of." Integra replied, "I will not have her make a mockery of this organization. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, though the girl would need more time to train than you are giving her on your schedule." He said smugly.

"Don't get smart with me Alucard. I do, however, agree with you. That's why we changed it after her battle with Walter. She has talent but that will only get her so far. I want you to fix that problem." Integra said looking at him levelly

Alucard said, "Anything else?" his face portraying that sadistic smile of his.

"For now, no" Integra went back to her reports.

Alucard bowed and left through the wall, coming back out into his room. He glanced at the girl she had not moved from where he had left her. He sensed dawn not far off away. With out making a conscious choice he climbed into bed with Laila, and thought, tonight has certainly been interesting. Little one, it seems you cause trouble every where you go. He wrapped his arms around her body and she snuggled closer to him. Within moments sleep over took him.

* * *

Laila opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in Alucard's arms the next night. She smiled to herself it was very comfortable just lying like this next to him. She listened to him breath in and out. She wondered if he was still asleep, from what she had known about him he was always up before her. She looked up and saw his eyes were closed. A thought formed in her mind,_ He almost looks peaceful if it weren't from that frown on his face. Well I'll change that… _She shifted and lightly kissed his lips.

Alucard's eyes flared opened and he brought his hands up to caress her face. He kissed her back, his tongue seeking entry into her mouth. Her lips parted easily for him once again. Their tongues danced around each other spurring a heat that quickly crept around both of their bodies. He felt the girl's arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, their kiss became more fervent and frenzied. His hands massaged the back of her neck and she moaned in his mouth making him harden slightly. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her, Resting his weight on his arms. He broke away from her mouth and kissed a trail down her jaw line to her throat.

Laila gasped at the fires his mouth was setting on her skin, with each touch of his lips a swirling torrent began to build at her core. She knew what was going to happen and she was excited and scared at the same time. She plucked at his jacket which soon was shrugged and kicked off the bed, along with his gloves and boots. She pulled off his red tie, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands and soon they too were cast off the bed. Off went his pants, and she was greeted with an excellently well muscled sight, and her eyes widened when she saw his manhood. She gasped before his lips descended on her throat again.

He kissed his way down to her breasts which rose and fell in a quick rhythmic pattern to her breathing. What little still covered her from the nights fight before was soon shredded in his hands, the remains joining his clothes on the floor. His mouth encompassed one of her bare cherry top hills, while his hand was busy kneading and tugging the other one into a harden submission. She moaned, as the swirling torrent that encompassed her began to whirl through out her body. She clenched her fists in the bed sheets. She never before had felt this way and it was a deliriously good feeling. She nearly whined when he pulled away just to give the same treatment to the second breast as he did to the first.

When His free hand reached down to the small pile of curls his lips returned to her mouth. First one finger, and then two and eventually three plunged into her over and over again; her cries of pleasure and pain were muffled by the passionate kiss he gave her. Fires were burning under her skin she didn't know how much of this sensuous torture she could take. Suddenly her folds clamped down on his fingers and without much warning her body sent wave after wave of blissfulness through her.

He pulled away from her causing her to gasp. Every little reaction she had made so far had only given him more reason to harden, every sight of her, moan, and gasp had nearly pushed him to taking her right then and there before she was ready. He spread her legs out and positioned himself at her entrance. He held himself over her poised and ready, yet he hesitated.

With his inner demon cursing him to heaven, he asked her with a husky voice, "Do you want to give me this? The one thing you can never give again?" She looked up at him with sincere eyes that set his skin aflame. In her mind and from her mouth she said one word, "_yes."_ That was all it took, his mouth descended upon hers and he pushed himself through her slick folds slowly so she could adjust. When he encountered her natural barrier he plowed forward until he was buried deep within her.

Her eyes widened she writhed underneath him in pain when he broke down her barrier. She broke the kiss and buried her head in his neck. It felt wrong, and it felt good, she didn't know what to think only that she had to hold on to what little control she had in her mind. Just him moving slowly in her, had nearly robbed her of that ability alone. She breathed deeply she was getting used to him.

He had paused for her letting her take in the whole situation before continuing. When she pulled away from his neck he gave her a questioning look as to whether he should continue, though in all honesty he probably would have anyway, if she hadn't of given him a nod to go ahead. He brushed away some tears and kissed her again slowly pulling away. He slowly slid in and out of her. When she moaned in his mouth he began to pick up speed.

Every thrust he put in her hurt a little less the next time and sent more pleasure coursing through her body. Soon that swirling torrent she experienced earlier was building in her core again. She moaned and he picked up speed delivering more pleasure with each plunge. She broke the kiss gasp and panting meeting each blow with a noise of her own. It seemed to drive him into more of a frenzy which she now enjoyed.

The girl had broken away from his kiss and was making those deliciously wonderful sounds to his ears. She seemed to have come out of her shell of fear and was thoroughly getting pleasure from him now. He continued sweat barely glistening on both their bodies.

The twirling surge suddenly seized her again this time it was more powerful she felt it from her vary core, the waves crashed and crescendo within her. She felt like she was soaring out of her body, she screamed out his name, "Alucard!" Her orgasm gripped and squeezed him until he came and spilled his seed into her with his release. He moaned her own name for the first time, "Laila…" before his weight settled on hers.

Laila's eyes were closing again. It was an effort to keep them open. She wore a smile on her face. She reached up, finally unclenching her hands from the sheets, and cupped his face. "You said my name…" He had that smile of his on his face, which now that she thought of it didn't bother her that much. "Thank you." She said.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. He covered them both up with the blanket, she snuggled up to him and soon was asleep again. He laid there for a while just watching her sleep, before whispering in her dreams Your welcome.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers again. **

**Erikslittleangel13 – **Thanks for your support. You have no idea how much time I spent on trying to figure out an opponent for her. But really he was the only logical choice. Well here's the next chapter I hope you like.

**WannaBeNinja –** Your Messenger of Misery reporting for duty. Although I don't think I brought much Misery this chapter. And here's more goodness with Red and Laila. Glad you like last chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write for some reason. Maybe I was just having an off day/ week.

**SweetYuya – **She got Walter back but not as much as she wanted too, but at least she got him back. Correction she was almost nekid, and yes Alucard did enjoy it he told me so himself. Nope I don't think he knew that but maybe he will soon. Yep there are teases in this one too. Well enjoy!

**clusterlizard1 - **I guess dead things wouldn't feel emotion, but Laila, Seras, and Alucard are undead so I think that makes them an exception, plus they aren't ghouls who seem to me to have no emotion at all. I'm not an expert on that though.

**angil – **Well I hope your perverted side likes this chapter. I worked hard to write through the many hazards that were presented to me, to bring you both of these chapters.

**xenocanaan – **Thank you for saying it's fine. I'm glad you liked it and thank you for you review.


	13. Confession

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Man motivation to write this chapter was absolutely zero. So basically it's a lot of me just plowing through this chapter like work, especially at the end. I got a feeling I'm going to get shout at for what I did in this chapter. But hey for those of you that don't like review and tell me. Really I won't mind at all. Anyways as usual I demand 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"You said my name…" He had that smile of his on his face, which now that she thought of it didn't bother her that much. "Thank you." She said.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. He covered them both up with the blanket, she snuggled up to him and soon was asleep again. He laid there for a while just watching her sleep, before whispering in her dreams your welcome.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 13:

Confession

Laila groaned waking up slowly, she stretched yawning and buried her face in a pillow. She didn't want to get up just yet, not after the previous night she had. After the first time her and Alucard had sex and she woke up, he informed her that they had a whole entire two days before she had to go to work again. This ignited a fiery passion that lasted far into the night and a little in the day before he would let her rest again. She felt like she wouldn't walk the right way for the longest time. Not to mention the bite marks he left on her probably would still be there for quite a while even with her healing abilities.

Though she left her marks on him too, she looked over at him while he was getting dressed. His back was riddled with scratches from her nails. She grinned and touched her neck, served him right for what he did to her. She wondered why he didn't just heal the scratch marks on him, after all the bite marks were beginning to heal on her. So in all logics reason her marks on him should have healed already. She shook her head that train of thought always led her into circles, and she didn't need a headache to add to everything else.

She slid off the side of the bed and wobbled a little bit as her feet touched the floor. She wasn't used to standing just quite yet. She pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around her body like a toga. She walked behind Alucard and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his back saying in between kisses. "Master…I need… something… to wear…"

Alucard said to her in a gruff voice, "Little one you keep doing that and you'll see just how short my patience is." She kissed his back one more time. He turned around so quickly that she took a step back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. With his other hand he grabbed her face making her look at him.

He leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. His tongue slid across her lips and she complied with his request and opened her mouth for him. He kissed her with a hungry passion, which she couldn't help but respond to. His hands slid down her back as her arms wrapped around his neck. He picked her up making the kiss deeper. He broke the kiss suddenly and set her on the ground, making her feel slightly ruffled. "Go back to bed. I'll get your clothes for you." He said pulling his shirt on.

Laila nodded sighing; she walked to the bed, and sat on it. When she looked back she saw Alucard had disappeared already. She groaned and fell back into the bed, and pulled a pillow over her face. _Why did he have to leave me hanging like that? He's such a tease some times. _She thought. she let out another muffled groan into the pillow as realization struck her. _Oh no I think I'm addicted to sex, or maybe it's just him. Gahh what did he do to me?_ She heard laughter in her head and it was very familiar. _So you're still here aren't you master? Well get out of my head I need to think something through._

As you wish little one, but I thought you might like your clothes you asked for. He said in her mind appearing by the side of the bed. He put down a box next to her and lifted the pillow away from her face. He saw a glaring face staring up at him. He distinctly heard her tell him to go away in her mind. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, Oh really? That's what you truly want me to do? He placed his hands by her head and leaned down only an inch away from her face. He saw indecision on her face before she shook her head. He smirked and kissed her deeply. He pulled away after a little bit, and said, "Good choice. Integra wants to see you little one so get dressed."

Laila whined, "Master do I have to? I mean the last few times I've seen her it hasn't really turned out that well for me."

"Quit your complaining you're a vampire show some respect." He commented in the, you're being a fool voice. "Besides it's an order."

"Damn that rule number one… It gets me every time…" Her eyes widen when she realized she just broke rule number one. Obey an order with out question. She looked at Alucard wondering if he would tell on her. He gave her an amused look but shook his head to the question in her mind. She let out a breath of relief, and opened the box. She squealed in delight when she saw it wasn't another maid's outfit.

She pulled out the items one by one. A new trench coat was at the top of the stack, the color was a midnight black color which she adored. It had the Hellsing Emblem on the back, and left upper arm. She set it aside and pulled out a plain cotton white tank top, and a pair of black pants. The under wear was the frilly lacy white kind and she could only guess who could have put those in there. She glanced at Alucard then went back to the box. Her old pair of black combat boots was at the bottom of the box along with a puzzle cube about four inches in length which had her blink a few times.

She looked up at Alucard for an explanation and he just smirked. "There's a present inside when you open it. I thought it might entertain you for a while." She just rolled her eyes but smiled to herself. She took off her makeshift toga wrap, and began to get dressed. She could feel his eyes stare at her but she didn't mind. When she was fully dressed except for the trench coat, she stretched and tested out her new clothes. They were soft and comfy, and fit her just right. "How in the world did you guys get my size? It's like you tailored them to fit only me."

"You would have to ask Walter that question. He's the one who gave me the clothes after all." Alucard said.

"Except for the underwear?" she probed.

"Yes except for the underwear." He stated with a grin.

"I knew it!" She accused, and threw a pillow at him which he dodged easily. "Ugh I can't believe I'm in love with such a pervert." He stared at her with shocked eyes, and she looked at him confused. That's when she realized what she said; she gasped and began to babble, "I'm sorry master I didn't mean to call you that. Please forgive--" she was cut off when his lips came crashing down on to hers. She automatically reacted and kissed him back. She found her self back on the bed again. His hands were groping her body, and she curled her arms around him. He broke the kiss and stared down at her.

Laila's mind went out the window as soon as he started kissing her. She whimpered when his lips pulled away from her. She saw him staring and wondered what was going through his mind. He sighed she had no idea how much that one word called love affected him coming from her mouth. The one word he thought no one would ever say to him, a monster. He kissed her again this time more gently.

Whatever was on his mind seemed to not have bothered him very much, because his delicious kisses kept coming. She started to take his jacket off but he pulled away and shook his head. "Not right now little one. We have somewhere to be in a few minutes." He said reminding her. She groaned, and mumbled something about Integra ruining everything. He smirked but didn't say a thing he climbed off of her, and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and steady herself until she was sure she had a good balance on the world.

She grabbed her jacket from the bed and put it on. It was heavier then it looked and she wondered why. She found that the inside of the jacket contained quite a few of hidden pockets. She looked in one and pulled out a knife. "Wow they already know me too well. I wonder why they gave me this when I'm not going to be using them anytime soon."

Alucard started laughing, and she put up the knife. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see later little one. Now come we've wasted enough time." He held out his hand. She grabbed the cube from the box and put it in one of her pockets, before grabbing his hand. He picked her up bridal style and she snuggled against his chest. This time as the shadows engulfed them she kept her eyes open. A few moments later they appeared outside Integra's office. He set her down gently and she unconsciously brushed herself off.

"Well here we go." She opened the door and walked in, Alucard following behind her. Integra looked up at them waiting patiently. Laila looked around and saw Pip, Jeff, and Dave standing to one side. She fidgeted nervously wondering what was going to happen.

Integra spoke bring back Laila's attention to her. "Laila your new chore list is here." she held out a piece of paper, which Laila took. "Today I want you to do everything on that list. There's no reason why you shouldn't have complete it tonight." Laila nodded. "Also I have some news. The Royal Order of Protestant Knights has found out about you. Therefore to avoid your destruction as I'm sure they would order, we have decided for you to hunt ghouls with everyone else."

Laila interrupted her in mid speech, "But I was ordered not to put myself in any dangerous situations, and according to the first rule I'm not aloud to go against any orders given by anyone."

"And just who ordered that? I don't recall giving any orders of that nature." Integra asked her with a glare.

Laila looked at Alucard, and then replied softly, "Master ordered me after the fight with Walter when he brought me to the mansion."

"Well we can deal with that right now. You are putting yourself in a dangerous situation just by not hunting ghouls. And when you go out to hunt ghouls you'll have bodyguards. Now that that's taken care of, Alucard I have another mission for you. While you're away Pip and his men will escort Laila through out her day. You will get details from Walter."

Alucard bowed, and ruffled Laila hair, she just about purred from the contact. She saw Integra amused smile and swallowed her response. When Alucard left, Integra spoke again. "Now Laila I believe there is some business we must attend to before we send you out on your chores."

"Business," Laila asked some how she didn't think that this was going to be a friendly chat. "What kind of business?"

"I believe you have information about the Rebel Divisions plans. According to our sources those plans are not in the best interest for this country. I would prefer if you tell me out right what these plans are, but if an order must be given and you disobey that order who knows what will happen?"

Laila gulped and shifted, maybe if she lied she could get out of this situation, or escape or something. She looked at the door and took a step backward. She heard the cocking of guns, she turned to the sound and saw Pip and the others point their guns at her. "I suggest you don't move for your own health Little Fairy." Pip said. "We don't want to have to shoot you by accident."

Integra stood up from behind her desk she held in her hand the blasted remote to Laila's bracelets. "Now will you tell us?"

"I will never betray my friends Integra you should know that. They're like my second family, I could never do that to them. Go ahead and do your worst. Pain is only momentarily."

"As I said before you have a smart mouth girl and it will get you into trouble." Integra said. "Laila I'm only going to ask you this once. Remember the fifth rule. What is the R.D. planning?"

Laila thought back and cursed. That blasted fifth rule. Answer question honestly and truthfully. "You planned this from the beginning didn't you?"

"You could say I had an inkling that you would prove to be difficult. Now answer the question."

"Never." Was all Laila said before the bracelets activated. She gritted her teeth together, but kept standing. She shouted in her thoughts in pain. _Alucard! Where are you?_ She would never physically show Integra weakness. By the third time she had fallen to her knees panting. She got up glaring at Integra. "You will pay for this one day I swear it."

"Just answer the question and we won't have to go through with this Laila." Integra said.

"As I said the last three times, never." She spat at Integra. Who just scowled and activated the bracelets again. This time she grunted and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She didn't dare look at her wrist to see what they looked like. _I have to escape. Even if I get shot up, it's better than just standing here doing nothing. _She turned and ran towards the door, and gunfire sounded off in her ears.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**SweetYuya**- Thank you and WannaBe for helping me get out of my miserable little no writing slump this week. You're awesome, and your ideas were good and helped me a lot. Anyways on to your review, Thanks for the compliment, I wasn't sure if I should post that chapter or not but it went off with a big hit so I'm glad I posted it. I promise next time I'll do what you requested, and I'm glad I got to inspire you, I read that chapter you posted and my own perverse side was like yes! And you're right, Women do, do more things better then men. Thanks for Reviewing.

**WannaBeNinja-** Thank you too for helping me get my muse back, it took awhile but I got whatever was plaguing me out of my system. Any who glad you appreciated my chapter. It was very difficult to write. I'm glad I was able to bring that perverted side out, it's always much more fun to read when that's present. And you can pet them both if you want. Wait you already have, but you can do it again! I can reveal this part Laila really likes a good petting, let that tid bit get y'all thinking about some perverted things…Well Thanks for Reviewing!

**angil-** Ah that perverted side seem to come out in nearly everyone in this chapter. I don't know if I should feel proud or not that I managed to do that but I guess a little bit of both. Ah Red when will he learn? But a naked Red is always fun to see isn't it? Anyways thank you so much for your long and funny reviews.

**Erikslittleangel13**- I recovered but then I got into a writing slump. For some reason I just lost my mojo or muse or something like that. I had no desire to write anymore which scared me because loyal reviewers like you deserve chapters! Well thanks for your concern about my health it was deeply appreciated. And Once again Thank You for Reviewing!

**Xenocanaan**- Okay to your review I don't know how to react? I don't know if it's good or bad. My inner demons tell me it's bad but my very small good side tells me it's good. Eh good or bad you did review. So Thank You for Reviewing!


	14. Telepathy

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: **Well I was able to write a whole lot today. As usual I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
**Bold for Seras thoughts  
**(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Just answer the question and we won't have to go through with this Laila." Integra said.

"As I said the last three times, never." She spat at Integra. Who just scowled and activated the bracelets again. This time she grunted and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She didn't dare look at her wrist to see what they looked like. _I have to escape. Even if I get shot up, it's better than just standing here doing nothing. _She turned and ran towards the door, and gunfire sounded off in her ears.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 14:

_Telepathy_

Laila dove to the floor as soon as Pip and the men began to fire their guns. She grabbed two of her knives from her jacket as her dive turned into a roll. She kicked out of it twisting to land on her feet facing the ones with guns. A bullet bit into her left shoulder making her cringe, just as she was about to throw her knives, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her through the wall into the hallway. She gasped and kicked back automatically reacting. A very familiar grunt issued when her kick contacted. She turned around and saw a very ticked off Alucard staring down at her.

She gulped and took a step back; he pulled her into a tight embrace. She dropped her daggers and they clattered to the floor. The doors next to them were busted open. Alucard hid Laila behind him. In her mind he told her, when they begin to shoot, run. I want you to go into the place where I found you last time.

_But what about you, won't you get hurt? _She replied back. The men came out with their guns trained. Alucard opened his arms to shield her. Go now,Was all he thought to her before they opened fire. She turned and ran. When she got to the end of the hall she saw Alucard torn to shreds from the shrapnel of the bullets. She nearly stopped in her tracks, but continued on tears streaming down her face.

She ran to the front doors and pushed them open. Thankfully none of the guards questioned her seeing the Hellsing emblem displayed on her coat. They just looked at her then returned to her post. As soon as she was outside she ran straight for the gates. She jumped over them and landed softly. She looked around. _No guards in sight, at least not yet._She thought, before taking off again. Soon she was back to where she first escaped, with the Hellsing manor just out of sight.

Laila felt her shoulder twinge reminding her that she was still hurt. She ran a little bit further making sure she wouldn't be found except by Alucard. She found a bench and sat on it. Her mind was numb. She didn't know what to do anymore. She saw him shot down almost right in front of her. How was he going to survive that? She pulled out the puzzle cube from her pocket. Her hands moved on their own beginning to solve the puzzle. _I'll wait for him until it's almost dawn. If he's not here by then, I'll just go back to the R.D. on my own. I will not return back to that hell hole._

* * *

Blood from Alucard's body started to swarm in rivulets. It began to rebuild his body almost immediately after Laila was out of sight. As he regenerated he began laughing and had a crazed look in his eyes in his hands he had his Casull and Jackal pointed to Pip and his men. "That was a very good try but as we know that won't kill me."

The men stepped back but Pip stayed where he was. He hefted his gun to his shoulder with one hand and pulled out a cigarette with the other. "You know we weren't trying to kill you." He lit his cigarette and looked at Alucard flatly. "Isn't that right, Integra?"

Integra walked out the door with a determined look on her face, "That's right. Although I think we chased away the girl for good this time. Now Alucard stand down. Now is not the time or place for a fight."

Alucard stowed away his guns, and put on his glasses and hat which had fallen off when he was shot. "There was no need for you to do that to her Integra."

"Alucard I believe you're getting soft. If we had done this to the police girl your objections wouldn't have even been echoed through your actions. Now on to business, Alucard I know you have her memories. What is the R.D. planning?" Integra bluntly asked.

"This is an explanation, Integra, which I suggest you sit down for." Alucard told her walking into her office. Integra walked in afterward followed by Pip and company.

Integra sat down in her chair behind the desk. She looked at Alucard while preparing a cigar. "Well get on with it."

He smiled and grinned, "Do you think it was odd that The R.D. was in that village when we first found the girl?"

"I somewhat found them annoying to be there, but the thought never crossed my mind as odd. But now that you mention it, it was peculiar for them to interfere." Integra said calculating behind her eyes.

"Did you ever wonder why that girl was in the town in the first place? She was sent there to investigate and help out with the ghoul problem but why? The R.D. was planning to wipe out that village after it was completely taken over. They weren't containing the epidemic they were making it worse. They were luring all the authorities into one secluded place and then they were going to lure the ghouls to the officials. Once the officials were taken over they were going to send a video feed of what had happened in that town, excluding their involvement of course." he paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"Now obviously they had some flaws in there plans since there was a vampire controlling the ghouls with out there knowledge. Besides that one little flaw in there plan, that town was the first target for their latest weapon. If they would have succeeded there, this country would be in a war. They would have taken the credit, and ignited its followers to topple this nation's armies and government. With there current numbers they wouldn't have made much of a difference except cause a revolution, which is what they were aiming for anyways. However we interfered so a new plan must be made." Alucard said coldly. "That's what the girl's blood told me, that's why she didn't want to say a thing to you, she stubborn and loyal to those that show her respect."

"How far away do you think the girl would be by now?" Integra said.

"Not far."

"Do you think you could convince her to come back?"

"It would take some persuading, and a guarantee of her freedom."

"Whatever she wants she can have short of wanting my head on a platter." Integra said. "Now go bring the girl back. We can't have her loose on society."

"As you wish Sir Integra," Alucard said bowing; he turned around and walked through the wall.

* * *

Laila set the puzzle she had been working on the bench next to her. It gave her a headache and she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do with it. She found it could be made into different shapes and she currently had it shaped into a ball, but it was just busy work to get her mind off the annoying wounds in her shoulder and wrists. She slumped down on the bench and looked around. An hour had already passed and she was getting worried. _What is taking him so long? He said he'd come find me._ Images of him being torn to shreds kept playing through out her mind.

And so I have kept my word, little one. Alucard said in her mind, rising out of the ground in front of her. He saw her mouth drop, and her now red eyes widen. He frowned mentally at what could cause her eyes to go red. He smelled blood; looking her over he saw the wounds she had. How he managed to miss them before he didn't know. He also realized she hadn't drunk any blood for the past few days and she must be weak from all the battles she's had to fight. His plans might have to be altered.

Laila stood up slowly and walked over to Alucard. _Please don't let this be an illusion that my mind is playing on me._ She asked whoever was looking over her. She reached out and grabbed his coat. _It's real. I'm not dreaming._ She buried her face into his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her. "You jerk you really scared me back there."

He held her tighter not exactly knowing what to say to her. "Little one I want you to come with me." She looked up at him he felt some tension that had been building in her body increase. "I'm going on a mission but I want you there because you have a history of getting injured while I'm not near."

"That's not my fault it's all Integra's fault for the past few days she's put me through hell fighting Walter, torturing me; imprisoning me. Everything bad that's happened has been her fault." Laila buried her head back into his chest she didn't care if she was whining. She had had enough. She felt one of his hands on her head stroking her hair. She felt better and relaxed from just that simple action. "Alucard please don't make me go back there."

"I won't make you go against your will." He said lifting her chin up with one hand. "There's a truck waiting it'll take us to the mission site. After the mission I will take you anywhere you want."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Master."

* * *

The truck rumbled and bounced shifting the occupants, four Wild Geese members, plus Alucard, Seras, and Laila, around every so often. Laila sighed and sipped from the packet of blood that had been in the back storage containers. It was her third one in a row, and from the looks from the other occupants, she knew it made them uneasy. She shifted and turned her attention to Seras. The girl had been horrified to learn that she drank blood and barely spoke two words to her after Alucard had ordered for some blood packets to be brought out to feed her. Another jolt from the truck brought her out of the memory.

Laila guessed she couldn't blame Seras for not talking to her. After all she hadn't been the nicest person towards her. Laila sighed again feeling down spirited it was gloomy being in this truck of stuck up people. Her only comfort was that Alucard sat right next to her. She was leaning against him and he was stroking her hair without anyone seeing what he was doing. He had on his sadistic smirk on his face from both her pleasure, and the future massacre he was about to create.

She had a sudden idea but she didn't know if it would work. _Master how do you talk to me in my mind? Can I do it with other people? Or will it only work between Vampires?_She asked Alucard in her thoughts.

He looked down at her and for a moment he stopped stroking her hair. She let out a mewl of displeasure that was perfectly timed with another jolt, yet he knew what it was actually for. He resumed petting her, while saying in her mind we have a connection little one that only vampire Masters and servants have. Through this connection I speak with you often. However our powers do let us project our thoughts to those who do not have a barrier around their minds. If your strong enough you can hear other people's thought and respond to them. This is very useful in battle or just to toy with your opponent. 

Laila sighed _it sounds like it's going to be a long time before I'll get to speak with any one else through the mind then. Wait Master can I speak to Seras through my mind?_

Try it out for yourself. It'll give you a taste of how much you can do already since you drink blood. Explore your talents Little One to your hearts content.Alucard thought, his grin returned, she was finally having an opportunity to exploit her talents. Without interference from anyone or those pesky morals that plague his other fledging.

Laila felt her connection close from Alucard for the first time. She actually felt him blocking her. _I have got to learn how to do that._She thought before turning her attention to Seras. She wanted to apologize at least, and she figured that this was the only way she could apologize without getting a cold shoulder.

She closed her eyes and felt around in her mind. She sensed four lively active sources and disregarded trying to connect with them immediately. She knew that they weren't what she wanted. She also ignored the one closest to her that almost certain would frightened her if she hadn't known who it was. The last source was a timid source stronger yet more timid then the four other sources, yet not as powerful as the last source either. She reached out with her mind and touched the timid source. In her mind she recoiled at the sensation but kept a firm hold. Laila thought to the source,_Seras?_

Seras jolted and nearly fell out of her seat. Someone had just called her name in her mind and it wasn't her master that she was used to. It was also very faint and shaky but the voice was familiar. Seras looked over at Laila who was leaning against their master, she had her eyes closed and was still sipping blood from the packet, yet she had a look of intense concentration on her face. Seras thought in her mind **Laila?**

Laila opened her eyes; it worked now all she had to do was keep the connection open. _Seras please don't close off this connection, look I'm really sorry for what I did to you a few days ago. I just wanted to apologize again._

**You developed telepathy just to apologize? **Seras thought startled. **Why? I mean I accept your apology but why did you just decide to talk to me again?**

_Well I really wanted to talk to you again, and I'm bored of just talking to Master. I mean he's good for a lot of things but I need a girl's point of view on some things, and I sure as hell don't want to talk to Integra. _Laila thought earning a snort of laughter from Seras.

**Sir Integra can be impossible sometimes that's for sure. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to you as long as you don't crash me through another door.**

_Will I never live that down? Well it's great that we can talk again, but I'm getting really tired talking like this. I'll come over there so we can actually use words._Laila stood up disentangling her hair from Alucard's fingers which made her sigh with regret. She finished drinking the rest of her blood packet and grabbing another one to take with her. She tossed the now empty packet with the others, opening the new packet up. She walked over to Seras and sat by her.

"Hello." Seras said giving her a small wave.

"Hello. Long time no talk, right?" Laila asked keeping her voice low so other won't hear her conversation.

"I guess you can say that. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Seras asked curiously also keeping her voice low.

"Well nothing really I just wanted to know what you thought of the Hellsing organization. To be honest B.B. I don't think I'm going to return there after this mission. Not after what they did to me a few hours ago." Laila said in a small confession.

"Really, why not, what happened?" Seras asked with wide eyes.

"Integra, Pip and couple other of his men Interrogated me about the R.D. and they didn't do it the nice way either." She pulled back her sleeves to show the blackened wrists they were almost healed thanks to the blood she consumed but they were still pretty bad off. "When I tried to escape they shot at me earning me a bullet wound in the shoulder," she said showing off her wound that left a fresh looking scar mark on her skin. "One of the reasons why I was drinking this," She held up the blood packet and began to drink from it.

"Wow I didn't think Integra would torture someone unless they were trying to harm someone or something she would protect with her life. I mean they only went that far with the valentine brothers. But they deserved to have that torture brought upon them what did you do?" Seras asked her eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything, the R.D. however have done plenty to warrant suspicion. I wouldn't tell her the plans. So I got the sliver treatment." Laila said grimly. "But on lighter notes I'm going to be traveling far away from there after this mission."

"Laila I don't think that's a wise choice. Where we're going is close to the Iscariot organization area. If you cross into there territory there agent Alexander Anderson might get you. He's by far worse then Integra ever could be. He see's all vampires as evil and won't hesitate to use his blessed blades on you to destroy you. He nearly destroyed me once before." Seras said seriously.

"Well then I'll give him a taste of my own blades before he gives me a taste of his." Laila said as the truck came to a halt. She got up and stretched. "It was nice talking to you. Maybe one day we'll get to do it again."

She walked over to Alucard, whom ruffled her hair while everyone else got off the truck. He said, "I want you to stay here little one and wait. You're not trained for combat."

She nodded and sighed, "Okay but come back to me in one piece." He laughed and walked away from her; she smiled and watched him go.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! A special thanks to SweetYuya, angil, and WannabeNinja for reviewing and giving me input.


	15. The Priest

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: Well I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though I honestly don't know why. Probably because I finally had enough anger in me to write some gory good messy details, or because my two muses are finally getting along again. Yes I have two, a guy and a girl. The guy is named Mike, the girl is Alice. Maybe one day I'll get them to say hi to you guys when I don't have anything to say. Read and review please, or my muses will abandon me suddenly.

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
**Bold words are for Seras's thoughts  
**(Parenthesizes are for the Author's thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

She walked over to Alucard, whom ruffled her hair while everyone else got off the truck. He said, "I want you to stay here little one and wait. You're not trained for combat."

She nodded and sighed, "Okay but come back to me in one piece." He laughed and walked away from her; she smiled and watched him go.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15:

_The Priest_

Laila sat on the back of the truck kicking her legs to and fro. She heard the gunfire in the distance which drew her gaze to the town below the hill where the truck stood. Taking out her puzzle she began to mess with it to get her mind off what was happening. Surprised by a sudden click in her hands, she looked down the puzzle was in a shape of pyramid with three sides. She looked at it curiously and tried to move the pieces but they all stayed in place, except for the top piece. She twisted it and the pyramid opened up in her hands. A black ball fell out of the puzzle and into her lap. No bigger than an inch in diameter it had a seal down the middle of it. She closed the puzzle up and set it to the side.

She picked up the ball and broke the seal it made a popping noise. A gold pendant and a gold ring attached to a golden lace chain fell into her palm. Her mouth opened as she examined the necklace. The pendant had exactly the same symbols of those on her Master's gloves engraved into it; the only difference was the small rubies at each point of the star in the middle of the pendant.

The necklace felt warm in her cold hand. Her mind tried to work out why Alucard had given her this small fortune. The gold was real she could tell and all together felt heavy. She picked out the ring and slipped it of the chain. The ring was smaller than the pendant and had engraved flame designs swirling through out its otherwise smooth surface; it had four small diamonds in a row set next to each other, with another ruby in the middle. She slipped on the ring. It was a little big on her ring finger but fit just right on her middle finger.

She admired it in what little moonlight there was. Shaking her head she pulled it off her finger, slipping it back on to the chain. _I can't believe he would give this to me. Well I might as well keep these gifts safe. I don't want to lose them._ She clasped the necklace around her neck letting the pendant and the ring clink together. She rubbed the pendant with two fingers in thought. _These things are way too beautiful for someone like me. _

Gunfire brought her out of her thoughts again. She shook her head and leaned back on her hands gazing at the stars. A few minutes went by with just her staring in that position. She found that now that she didn't have the puzzle to mess with she was bored. She lay down on the trucks floor and looked into the truck upside down. The only other person in there was the driver and he was listening intently to the radio headset of what was going on down below. She heard footsteps on the ground just outside the truck.

She sat up quickly and looked around. _Who would be outside? The only ones that are suppose to be out here are me and the driver._ She looked back inside and the driver was certainly still there. She looked down the road and listened for the now monotonous gunshots ringing through the air; everyone else was still in the village. Laila took out two knives and silently jumped off the back of the truck. She held the knives out and looked around one side of the truck. No one was there. She crept to the other side and caught nothing. She listened for the footsteps again, counting in her head _one thousand one, one thousand two…_ the shuffle of feet was heard again.

Laila thought for a moment and dropped to the ground. She looked under the truck and saw nothing. _What the hell is going on? I know I'm not going crazy._ She stood up looking around, her new necklace clinking as she did so. She heard metal pierce metal with a screech. It was all that warned her to jump away from the truck in time. She landed a few feet away what she saw had her gasp. The truck was full of large bayonets' the riddled all of the out side and pin cushioned the inside. The driver lay dead in his seat, with many of the blades sticking through him. The dropped headset phased in and out as his blood oozed all over the interior of what was left of the truck.

She glanced around for the source of such destruction when she heard the footsteps again. She looked upwards and saw a man standing on top of the destroyed vehicle. He carried what looked like two bayonets in his hands. He was tall, had short, spiky blonde hair, and he had a scar on the left side of his face. He was broad shouldered yet lean with a heavy set square jaw that had some stubble on it. He was wearing what looked like a grey priest's cassock, with a black shirt, pants, and boots. He wore round glasses, with white gloves, and a sliver cross.

She blinked thinking; _if I'm really lucky he won't attack me and instead will just want to chat real nicely. But knowing my luck… I think I'm about to be in a world of pain._ She said aloud, "Are you the one responsible for this?" She held her knives in her hands tightly. The man jumped down and advanced towards her. Laila stepped back keeping the distance equal as he came forward.

The man spoke with a Scottish accent, "We are the servants of God, and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth." His blades formed the shape of a cross. "We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom," He raised his blades pointing them at her, "Bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies, Praise to our lord." He walked forward and continued to speak, "Usually I don't miss when I aim to kill a vampire. You have the luck of the devil himself for getting out of the way like you did. But don't think you'll be escaping a second time you heathen sister of impurity."

Laila gritted her teeth. The way he spoke to her as if she was nothing more than dirt underfoot really grated her nerves. "If you think you can kill me you're sorely mistaken. Who are you Priest?" She pointed her own knife in her right hand straight at him.

He grinned, "You're a Hellsing lap dog and you don't even know who I am? How sad that Integra fails to keep her own subordinates informed." He stepped closer, forcing Laila to step back. He threw several blades at her, where they came from she didn't know all she knew was that she had to dodge. She dropped to the ground again and the blades landed with a thunk, burying them selves deep into the ground.

"I'm not a Hellsing Lap dog! I Hate the Hellsing organization." Laila shouted at him, rising up from the ground she threw her own knife at him. It was easily deflected by a blade in the man's hand. "So don't you dare mention Hellsing and me in the same sentence again, you priest thing you."

"My name's Father Alexander Anderson, and If you don't work for Hellsing then what's that coat with their Emblem doing on you? Or did you steal it off some poor soul you murdered for your lunch?" He said with a dangerous voice. He pulled out some papers and tossed them into the air. He quickly sent a secession of nails into the papers and they flew straight at the ground where Laila was standing. They circled behind her forming a barrier where she couldn't go to the sides or backwards anymore.

_Ah shit I'm in trouble now. Should have guessed it was him though I mean I was just warned that this guy was hanging around here._ Laila thought yet said, "I've never drank human blood from a human you idiot priest. But maybe I'll make you an exception to the rule." She blinked when he started to laugh.

"You've got a little spunk. Maybe you'll be some fun in a fight." He said walking towards her. "But I doubt it." He charged at her and Laila gulped. She waits until he was five feet in front of her before jumping. He skids to a halt, arching his blades to meet her body in mid air. She caught the blades with the knife in her left hand, and used the force to repel higher into the air. Laila threw dagger after dagger at him nearly exhausting her supplies. His blades blocked most of them but a couple hit there mark and hit his body. He yanked the blades out and beginning to heal already.

She flipped landing right behind him with her back to him. He turned, jabbing a blade into her left shoulder. Pain sears through her shoulder, it feels as though the bracelets were activated in full force. She cried out, yet gripped the blade; the blessings embedded on the blade stung her hand. She yanked it out of his grip, pulling it out of her shoulder in one motion. She tossed the blade into the distance panting. She took one look at the priest before taking off heading around the barrier to the village. _There's no way I'm going to survive fighting him. He can fucking regenerate himself! I hope master will be easy to find._

Anderson took off after the girl; she was a quick little thing and was already almost near the village. She had some good moves, but she wasn't that experienced in fighting. "Let the hunt begin," the priest said under his breathe quickly following the girl. He tossed blade after blade after her some of them hitting the girl, one in the other shoulder, two in the back and one in her right leg. The girl kept running though never stopping even when the blades pierced her. In fact it seemed to make her pick up speed.

Laila tried to breathe regularly, blocking out the pain as much as she could. The priest had a pretty good distance throw that she would have admired if the results weren't stuck in her body. She made it to the first house of the village and veered off behind it. She paused to take the blade out of her leg. She whimpered and winced but took it out within a half a second. She had taken the blade out of her right arm before Blades pierced the side of the house right next to her head, she ran off again searching for anyone that could help her.

She ran into some ghouls carrying guns. _Those things can use weapons?_ She thought horrified before jumping out of the way of a barrage of bullets. She pulled out her last knife which was the biggest of all her knives by far. It was eleven inches long with a hilt of six inches. She held it in her right hand pressing the dull side of the blade to her arm. She took a deep breathe and charged the ghouls.

The first one she came to she cut off the arm holding the gun then slid behind it cutting off its head. She picked the body up and threw it at its buddies. They fell to the ground still firing there weapons in random directions. She moved quickly slicing off the body parts that held weapons before cutting off the heads and piling them in one area. When she was finished she looked down at herself she was covered in blood. She looked at her hands they were shaking she licked her lips wondering how good the blood would taste.

She didn't get long to ponder before she heard foot step running up to her. She woke out of her daze, and looked around; the priest had caught up to her. He looked disgusted by her handiwork she did, and she wasn't all to please her self. She gripped her knife in her hand turning to face him. She felt the faint presence of the blades in her back but ignored them again.

He threw several blades at her which she dodged by jumping backwards, he ran with the blades and was soon face to face with her. He thrust one blade into each of her wrist breaking the bracelets in the process, and pinned her to the side of a house. The blades in her back plunged forward ripping through her abdomen and sticking out grotesquely. He stepped back as she screamed and plunged several more blades into her shoulders legs and body until she couldn't move. Laila coughed up blood, wishing he would just end the torment already.

"I'm amazed you managed to hold on to consciousness this long, don't worry young lady this will all soon be over." Anderson said taking out two blades, he clinked them together, sharpening the edges on each other. She watched him and bit her lip so hard it drew more blood.

_Alucard, Where are you? I need your help._ She cried out in her mind hoping that he would hear her. Out loud she said, "My Master will kill you Mr. Anderson." She smiled at the irony of his name. She just realized how hilarious it was and actually laughed, but coughed up some more blood in the process.

Anderson frowned thinking her laughter had some foreboding about this master she spoke of. She said she wasn't with the Hellsing organization so who could it be? If she had a master then he would have to kill the monster who ever it was. "Who is you're Master?" He crossed the blades and held them against her throat.

Laila considered spitting in his face; did he honestly think she would think that he would spare her life if she told him? She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic to him, before she heard words in her head. Little one I'm coming. Just hold on for a few more seconds. Then the voice was gone leaving her with her mouth open and a crazy priest holding blades to her throat. She looked up and saw Alucard in the distance aiming his guns at Anderson. She smirked and in a very bad Scottish accent, "Someone you will never defeat Priest. May you go down to the pits of hell and never be granted mercy, Amen."

Alucard fired his gun before Anderson could react hitting him square in the back of the head and shoulder, blowing off his right arm. Anderson turned forgetting Laila "Alucard, how dare you interrupt my hunt." Laila got a nice view of the back of his head and saw the bullet fall out and Anderson heal his head again. She looked at his arm expecting it to grow back but nothing happened.

"You nearly killed one of my fledglings, now I will kill you." Alucard replied walked towards them and blew off Anderson's other arm.

Anderson shook his head, and suddenly pages from a bible surrounded him they shot up skyward, and circled him until he couldn't be seen. "Next time Alucard Next time you might catch me." The pages blocked him from view and then flew to the floor. Anderson was not there anymore.

Alucard put away his guns and passing the bodies of the ghouls and the pile of heads. He raised his eyebrow at them then continued towards Laila. When he stood in front of Laila he glared at her. "I specifically told you to stay away from combat. I told you stay away for your safety. Not only that but you disobeyed a direct order from me to not endanger your self. You're a fool to put your self in this situation."

Laila closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. His words hurt her heart more then the blades her hurt body. She started to babble softly and explain the situation, "I'm sorry master. I didn't want to fight him but he snuck up on me and attacked the truck. He killed the driver and destroyed the truck then tried to kill me. I ran away but then I ran into those ghouls over there and had to take care of them before they took care of me. That's when Mr. Anderson found me, and did this to me, and…"

"That's enough." Alucard said gently, "If I wanted you to explain then I would have asked you to. For now stop talking and conserve your energy. This is going to hurt when I pull out these blades. I'm sorry little one you had to go through this." He grabbed two blades and yanked them out swiftly. She cried out and bit her lip again blood flowed freely through the wounds. He yanked out the blades again and again.

Soon blood tears were streaming down her face from the flow. She had bit her lip so hard that blood bled from her mouth. Yet she did not cry out once after the first two blades. When he finally pulled the last two blades that were holding her up, she collapsed in his arms. He gently pulled out the two blades that were embedded in her back. She coughed and more blood spilled down on her clothes. "Master…" She whispered softly, before blacking out.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you my lovely reviewers! I didn't get all my reviews that I wanted but eh I thought that the people who did review should get some attention. So Thanks to watergoddesskasey, WannaBeNinja, SweetYuya, and angil, you guys all rock and I love your reviews. Thank you once again and I hope you like this new chapter.


	16. Returning

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review!_

An: Hello again everyone well this chapter was nearly impossible to write because honestly I lost my will to write. I had everything planned out but no desire to write it down. Also the lack of sleep might have had something to do with it but that's my own insomniac problem. Well here's the chapter you can thank SweetYuya (BTW Happy B-day) for convincing my muses to go with my crazy ideas. Thank you angil for letting me borrow your one idea from the reviews. Sorry for its shortness, but once again review or I no post the next chapter.

NOTE: _Italics are for Laila's thoughts  
_Underlines are for Alucard's thoughts  
**Bold are for Seras's thoughts  
**(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Soon blood tears were streaming down her face from the flow. She had bit her lip so hard that blood bled from her mouth. Yet she did not cry out once after the first two blades. When he finally pulled the last two blades that were holding her up, she collapsed in his arms. He gently pulled out the two blades that were embedded in her back. She coughed and more blood spilled down on her clothes. "Master…" She whispered softly, before blacking out.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16:

_Returning_

A groan emitted from Laila's throat as she started to come back to consciousness. She heard several chairs move and a few people leave or enter the room. She couldn't tell which was which. She struggled to open her eyes, and saw a face staring down at her. One was very familiar with a smirk plastered on his face and his ruby eyes showing relief. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

"Welcome back." Alucard said softly pulling back from her. "How do you feel?"

"Like a train hit me head on." She answered she tried to sit up but found she was strapped to the table. Her eyes widened and she struggled to free herself. After a few minutes of weakly attempting she gave up. She looked up at Alucard with a scowl. "Why am I strapped down like Frankenstein?"

Alucard replied, "So you wouldn't hurt yourself while you were unconscious. Honestly if you hadn't thrashed around so much causing your wounds to open twice we wouldn't have had to do this to you."

"Well I'm perfectly fine now. Can't you release me? And who's this _we_ you were talking about?" She asked definitely not liking being tied down; it almost made her panic with fear at being captured again. She sighed with relief when Alucard untied her with out a word. She tried to sit up but quickly fell backwards again. Her body felt like a thousand needles were pricking her. She groaned, and Alucard frowned.

"Take it easy little one your body isn't used to moving. You've been in recovery for a long time. And the _we_ is the staff that took care of you and my other fledging. They left the room so we could talk." He said to her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked and tried to sit up again this time she succeeded though the needle pricks were still there. She looked down and found she was wearing red pajamas. Something about those pajamas had a very familiar feeling to her, but she shoved the thought away when Alucard answered her.

"You've been asleep for two weeks."

_Two weeks? Was I really that bad off? Wow so much time has passed, and I didn't even know it. Why was I asleep that long? _She thought and then finally noticed her surroundings. It looked like a hospital room but something was off about it. She looked at the counter and saw the Hellsing emblem on the items laying there. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _No I can't be…. He promised…_ She looked back at Alucard and voiced her question. "Master where am I?"

He said "You don't need to worry about that right now. What you need to do is…"

"What do you mean I don't need to worry about it?" She said angrily cutting him off. "You brought me back didn't you? You brought me back to the hell hole I was trying to run away from. You broke your promise to me."

He looked at her surprised by her out burst he frowned and spoke; there was a hint of dangerousness underneath his seemingly calm tone. "I never broke my promise. I said I wouldn't bring you back unwillingly. You were unconscious and didn't struggle when I brought you here for treatment."

"You bastard you knew I didn't ever want to return here and yet you had the audacity to bring me anyways." She said, stepping off the bed she wobbled for a moment but quickly regained her balance. She glared at him, staring up into his eyes. She continued on, "After all that happened to me here, after all the torture Integra and Walter and even Pip put me through you bring me back just so I could be healed? I would have rather have died then return back here."

His eyes widened at what she said, she really hates this place that much? He thought he was about to respond to her when her rant continued. Her eyes turned red and she was wearing a scowl.

She took a deep breath, "Also you promised to protect me from harm and be at my side twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. Yet you left my side to go on missions and I'm at the mercy of the people in this building. Every time you leave I'm the one that suffers case and point Integra's interrogation of me. Those bracelets I had on hurt me almost as much as the mental stress it put on me. They tortured me, shot me, maimed me, and made me clean on top of everything else."

Alucard blinked and said the first thing that came to his mind, "What's so bad about cleaning?"

"When you don't get help from anybody and it takes hours do everything you're supposed to and then you don't have anytime to your self. That's another thing I want to pick a bone with you on. Why the hell didn't you help me clean?" She asked she knew it was irrelevant to the point she was making but she was trying to calm down.

The answer he gave her sent her farther over the edge though. "Cleaning is women's work." He replied.

"What did you just say? No never mind don't answer that, I know what you said. That is it. I've had enough of you. You are such an arrogant piece of work Alucard," She poked his chest with her finger. "You're worse than that egotistical swine of a mother fucking, insane blade wielding; crazy prick of sadistic nature priest Anderson. You're worse then Integra that bitch of a psychopathic, gender confused woman who deserves to have a spike shoved up that up tight ass of hers. I hate you for bring me here and I hate you for lying to me." With that said she turned around immediately away from and walked to the door with every step she got angrier.

By the time she got to the door She was in a world of pissed off emotion that she kicked the door so hard it shattered into bits of wood. She could feel a rapidly growing fierceness of power behind her but at the moment she didn't care. She planned to bring down this mansion with the little bit of strength she could muster. At that moment Integra walked in her view. "What in the world is going on in here?" She asked.

Laila snapped, she wasn't thinking to clearly and pain had started to claim her body again. She lunged at Integra screaming an inhumane cry. Before she got too far she felt a pair of arms around her gripping her tightly. They pinned her arms down to her sides and held her tightly in place. She struggled against the tight steel vice grip. She kicked and screamed at Alucard to let her go. Suddenly shadows erupted around them and they sank into the floor.

They emerged in his room before he finally let her go. She turned and rounded on him, she opened her hand and slapped him right fully in the face. He just stood there and watched her, his red eyes watching her in a disapproving manner as if he was watching a child throw a tantrum. Laila stepped back from him she hated that look he was giving her. She turned away from him and ran to the door, she was going to escape if it was the last thing she did.

Unfortunately for her she was no where near as fast as him, he was in front of her before she realized it. She skidded to a halt right into his arms. She struggled against him, hitting his chest with her fists. "Let me go Alucard. I don't want to stay in this place anymore. Just let me go. Please."

Alucard held her firmly, when she finally stopped begging and hitting him he spoke. "Little one I will not let you go. I understand your very real fear of this place. But you must over come it. Integra will not harm you anymore. I know it's impossible to believe me right now. But you must trust me on this matter. I care about you too much to let you go." Laila listened to him, and slowly she calmed down. She trembled in his arms her strength dissipating along with her anger.

"You're still a horrible idiot to bring me back." She muttered under her breath. She began to feel regret about the things she said to him. She didn't want to apologize just yet. Laila still felt angry at just even the idea of being here. She buried her head into his chest, trying to shove away any emotions she had at the moment.

Alucard shook his head. Laila had not but five minutes ago been yelling in his face and now she sought comfort from him in his arms. He stroked her hair, random strands cascading through his fingers. He marveled at how close he'd come to this girl. He did nothing but worry while she was recovering, something he never did before. When he had been assigned missions he told Seras to do them. He stayed by her bedside most of the time, and when she finally woke up, she was angry at him. He just couldn't understand this young woman.

Laila felt calmer with each pat of her head. Waves of pleasure from just that simple action had her nearly purring. She closed her eyes; feeling so tired from everything that had happened. Anger burnt a lot of energy most of which she didn't have to begin with. She felt the hand that had been bringing her comfort move away and she murmured her displeasure. She suddenly felt her feet leave the ground as she was carried bridal style to the bed.

Alucard laid her down on the bed. He could tell she needed rest but if he suggested it another way he was sure she'd reject him. She curled into a ball and he pulled the covers over her with a sigh. Soon she was asleep. He moved off the bed, and walked away. There were some things he had to take care of before she awoke again.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you my lovely reviewers each and every single one of you. I know I've been neglecting to give you each your deserved individual review but I'm back to it now, so be glad! And I amazingly got seven reviews! I must be doing something right to get that many for one chapter.

**watergodesskasey**- Thank you I really, really try to bring awesome chapters. Thank you for your review.

**WannaBeNinja**-Yes Alucard came just in time though it probably would have been better to save her before she got hurt. Lol fork of justice and spoon of doom, just what will you come up with next? Alucard was just worried that's why he was yelling. Yep Laila made it but just not where she wanted to end up. Thanks for reviewing.

**SweetYuya**- Thank you for the compliment it took me quite a while to figure out just what I wanted to do. It took forever to figure out how to describe it after I knew what I wanted to do. Anyways Anderson's exit was a little quick but I just wanted him gone because I finally had enough of that priest. It was my Authors right to do that and he's lucky I didn't kill him off. And well I guess you can see by this chapter what Laila's capable of when she's not in a pain induced mind set. Once again thank you for reviewing my story.

**angil-** Yes Mr. Anderson makes his appearance. Yay Red went to go get stuff for yous and you didn't have to do much. Heh heh heh… Oh I shot him a few times before I'm glad you got ticked at him because he actually managed to tick me off and I was the one writing the story. Alucard ticked me off too but for a whole different reason. Well here's the next chapter enjoy!

**clusterlizard1**- you absolutely confused me but eh I don't mind. There was no need to apologize about your comment. As you can see your prediction came true. And it was a pretty good one. You're welcome for the chapters and I hope you review again. Good luck with your room and thank you for the review.

**Erikslittleangel13- **Wow another reviewer returns. Yay me! It's alright if you have to move you move. I don't hold grudges. I'm glad you liked. This chapter that I wrote I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking but I had to vent through something and this is how I vented. Most people who read this story aren't fond of Integra either. I really don't know why I made her so bitchy but hey it's my story, and I guess I have control over it or not. My muses tell me I don't have control they do, which is true. I'm rambling about now So Thank you for you review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Edowen- **Thank you for your review! Don't worry I will I'm determined to continue. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like.


	17. News and Connections

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review! _

Muse's Note:

**Mike:** Hello there instead of the usual boring stuff D.F.G. puts here I was enlisted to tell you she was grounded. So Alice and I are trying to pick up her slack while she's away, which is hard when you're just a person in another persons head.

**Alice:** What ever you know she's just hiding somewhere under a pillow sleeping the day away. If it weren't for us this chapter never would have been written.

**Mike:** True so All your reviews should be dedicated to us! Bow down to our glory and our awesomely long chapter.

**Alice:** Also Review the chapter and tell us how we did. Remember what D.F.G. says No reviews No more chappies.

**Both:** -laughs manically- Now read and Review!

NOTE: _Italics are for mind speaking and character thoughts  
_(Parenthesizes are for the Authors thoughts)

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Alucard laid her down on the bed. He could tell she needed rest but if he suggested it another way he was sure she'd reject him. She curled into a ball and he pulled the covers over her with a sigh. Soon she was asleep. He moved off the bed, and walked away. There were some things he had to take care of before she awoke again.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 17:

_News and Connections_

Laila glared at the ceiling as if it had caused her some personal offence. She lay on the bed with her hands tucked firmly behind her head. One leg crossed over the other, a foot twitching in impatience. Her eyes were blazing blood red; her jaw clenched tightly, her lips forming a scowl. A determination to remain angry had returned almost as soon as she had woken up, Fueled on by a certain someone who had decided that she needed to be awake for news of some sort. _He couldn't have let me sleep, oh no. Instead I have to listen to him and his bloody excuses._

Alucard's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned her glare onto him. "I'll be training you personally so that incidents like what happened with the Judas Priest won't happen again. Integra has agreed to let you have freedom over the household. You will no longer have to clean like a maid. You are also allowed to leave the Mansion as long as you return before dawn or before you have to train. You will still have guards when I'm not here but they will no longer try to pry information from you. You will also be sent on missions if you wish to participate. In essence you have no restrictions set on you except for those concerning your safety."

Laila's glare softened and she turned her head away. When she spoke her voice held scorn in it. "What made Integra change her heart about me? I was almost certain she would have me questioned again about the R.D. That's all she cared about last time me "talked." I wouldn't have ever thought that woman could actually be nice."

What Alucard said next made her heart chill in its place. "It would seem that plotting a revolutionary war attracts the wrong sort of attention." Laila sat straight up at the comment. She looked at him with shocked eyes. "Currently half the R.D. has been eradicated or incarcerated. The other half have dispersed through out the country being hunted down at this very moment. Most of the leaders have either given up, been captured, committed suicide, or have gone into hiding with the rest of the group. In essence the R.D. is no more."

"No, that can't be true, you're lying. Alucard please tell me you're lying to me." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Her mind, a whirl wind of thoughts, raced to try to figure a way out of the situation for her group. She saw Alucard shake his head telling her he wasn't lying. She scrambled off the bed, and started to run to the door. Alucard stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled saying, "Let. Me. Go."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Only if you promise not to do anything rash little one. I will not let you go otherwise. You just gained freedom that not even I have and I won't let you lose it."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm not going to do anything really. I just need to make a few phone calls and I need a computer. I need… I need to contact my parents. They'll be able to pull a few strings with some people. Master I need to help them. Now please let me go." She had stopped struggling and just stood in place, waiting for him to let go.

Shadows surrounded them as he pulled her closer. "I'll take you to the Security room. They'll have all that you need in there." He said. She leaned against him in relief. She watched the shadows cover them completely. The swirled and twirled around them in flame like designs, blocking there view for a minute before falling away revealing a new room she had never seen.

One wall was covered in monitors surveying the whole mansion. Another had computers running security systems and checks. A weapons rack was behind her, and oddly this seemed to fit in with the place. Laila stepped away from Alucard. The men that were in there looked at them with side glances some reached for there weapons, but one look from Alucard had there hands straying back to their work. Laila sighed and walked up to the one that seemed to be in charge.

He was taller than her like most of the soldiers from the Wild Geese. He wore a khaki beanie over his short light brown hair. He was tan, and had black eyes. He wore a complete khaki uniform complete with brown boots and gloves. He had two pockets on his front jacket that contained a hand gun and ammunition. At first the man didn't pay attention to here but when she coughed politely he glanced her way. "What do you want?" He asked his voice was deep but not scratchy, or throaty just deep.

Laila didn't like the way he looked at her, like she was just some child interrupting a business meeting. She knew it didn't help that she was still wearing her pajamas, and she looked like she just woke up, but She buried those feelings of discomfort away. Talking to him in her sweetest voice she said, "I need to borrow two or three phones and possibly two or more computers. I need the fastest and most powerful ones you have, and I don't really care what they are doing right now. Also the phones need to be cordless and possibly have speakers just in case I have to talk hands free. Can you do that for me?"

The man out right laughed in her face, "What makes you think I would disassemble the security network we have set up here just for a girl's request, a vampire one at that. In all honesty I don't know why you even tried." He shook his head and turned away from her. She heard snickers coming from the other men.

"Remember I did ask politely." She warned, and the man just waved her off. She grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him away from work. Before the man could react she slipped in front of him jumping slightly. When she was in the air she grabbed his head with her right hand, and as she descended she shoved the man's head into the floor tiles. His body fell to the floor twitching from the sudden impact. The man groaned, and tried to sit up. She pushed down the man trying to get up with one hand. "Quit moving or you're going to be hurt worse than you are now."

She heard the other men cock their guns; she glanced at them and shook her head, pointing at Alucard. The men got the message and lowered their weapons. The man groaned again and did exactly the opposite of what she said. He struggled against her hand to try to sit up. She rolled her eyes and sat on his chest pinning his arms down with her legs. "I said don't move." She put on finger on his forehead holding it in place. She glared down at him meeting his eyes. "Do you understand? Do not move."

When she asked the question she sensed something happening. The air around her shimmered and a soft red glow issued from her necklace. She kept eye contact with the man and slowly he repeated, "Do… Not... Move…" He relaxed and his eyes had a reddish tinge to them. Laila broke eye contact and shook her head. She removed her finger from his forehead, and climbed off the man. He stayed there not moving, with a silly grin on his face. Her body trembled with an effort to get up; her energy seemed to leave her. She hid her weakness behind a mask of impatience. "So is someone now going to give me what I asked for, or do I have to do what I did to him to every single one of you?" she said pointing to the grinning idiot on the floor.

The soldiers looked at each other and moved immediately to accommodate her request. One of them stepped toward her and asked, "Where would you like to set up this… operation of yours?" The others were typing away on keyboards rerouting the security system on to other computers.

Laila looked around and sighed. Of course they didn't want her working around them, and she didn't want to either. She thought a moment before answering. "Bring all of the equipment down to my Master's room. I'll set everything up myself. If you have a couple of large fans and generators, I would greatly appreciate it, if you could bring those down there too. Oh and a webcam. I'll need one of those also with two headsets with microphones. If Integra or Walter asks what this is about tell her she owes me for what happened a couple weeks ago. Believe me, she'll understand."

"When do you want it down there?" the soldier asked.

"Within ten to fifteen minutes if possible. I don't like waiting." She emphasized the last sentence with a coldness that was understood around the room. "Now I'm going to go and take care of something. I don't want to have to come up here and have a conversation like this again." She walked out of the room and entered the hallway. Halfway down the hallway she was forced to lean against the wall. _What the hell did I do in there?_

Alucard's voice entered her mind;_ it was a form of hypnosis or as Pip so fondly called it once, a sex-beam. You can convince the weaker minded to obey you. It's quite a useful tool when you're fighting humans. I did not expect you to learn it with out some training and you're suffering the side effects of the lack there of such training._

"Great to know," She yawned and shook her head. She unconsciously rubbed the pendant around her neck. _Master why did you give me this necklace and ring?_ She asked curiously._ I know the necklace helped me when I hypnotized that man back there._ Silence greeted her thought but a pair of arms wrapped around her. They picked her up off the floor and he cradled her in his arms. She let her head rest on his chest glad she didn't have to stand for the moment.

"I will answer you question at a later date when you are ready to hear what I have to say." He said to her. He summoned the shadows to him and soon they were in his room again. He set her on the bed. She felt the need to sleep which hadn't left her body since she had woken up and received the shocking news. She curled up on her side as Alucard sat on the bed next to her. His hands traveled through her hair massaging her scalp. Her head naturally leaned towards his hand seeking more attention. It felt refreshingly good and she sighed in content.

"When do you think I'll be ready to hear those answers?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you want to train. What I have to teach you will be hard on your mind and body." He replied.

"Oh then what I say I want to train right now." She said in a lazy tone.

"I'd say your lying, and I wouldn't train you anyways in the condition your in." Alucard said.

"I guess that's good." Her eyes started to close and she yawned again. "Can you wake me when they get here? I need a nap even if it's only a few minutes." He nodded and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She felt a shake on her shoulder and she whined to let her sleep more. She heard a chuckle and her Master saying, "You've been asleep for an hour. And the men dropped off your computer equipment, phones, and everything else you ordered over 45 minutes ago. I must say they were quite amused when they found you sleeping like a kitten." Laila bolted up at the comment. Any tiredness she felt automatically left her.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? It'll take me at least fifteen minutes to set everything up, more if I have to use the fans and generators." She said angrily.

Alucard laughed again and said, "You were basically dead to the world when I tried to wake you up. Nothing I did aroused you to consciousness."

"Oh" Laila said. She slipped her feet off the bed, and jumped down to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it from bed head to manageable. She walked over to a stack of boxes that were piled high in the middle of the room. She tapped the side of her chin with her finger thinking for a moment, before standing on her toes and pulling the top box down first. To her surprise it didn't feel like it weighed that much.

_They better not of pulled a trick on me, or I'm going to teach them all a lesson they won't forget._ She thought setting the box down on the floor. She opened it up and was surprised to see a four new flat screen monitors laying in a row. She pulled them out one by one. They already had stands set up on them and for that she was grateful. She moved quickly after that unpacking the boxes and carefully setting everything on the floor. Soon she had a circle of machinery and wire around her.

She carefully stepped away from the circle and set up the four generators in fixed positions out side the circle. She worked quickly and methodically. She set up the fans near each generator, hooked them up and turned them on. Right after she did this she set up one computer to each generator connecting the power source to the machine. She hooked up the computers and monitors to each other. Setting the keyboards inside the circle she created after she connected them to their own separate computer, she looked around for a small box she had set aside separate from the others. She found it and opened it up.

Three cell phones lay in the box, two of them were flip phones one was a slide phone. Along with the phones, two web cams, and two headphones with microphones on them lay in the box too. She set the headsets comfortably over her head she set them so she could hear one head phone on one ear and the other one on the other ear. She set the two web cams up on top of two computer motherboards right next to each other. She plugged the headsets into the computers that had the webcams. She turned the computers and cell phones on instantly a familiar buzz of technology entered her ears.

She brought up the program screen on each computer. With a constant click of the key boards she hacked into the Hellsing main frame and downloaded the internet connection to each computer. While the program did its work she dialed the on the cell's she turned them all one the speaker setting, instantly three different ring tones sounded off.

The first one answered her in a grumpy male voice. "Hello who is it?"

"Laila Lamia, of the R.D. technical weaponry department, I need to speak with the major please. It's of the utmost importance." She said.

"Hold please while we consult your request." The man said. Elevator music sounded and she set the cell phone on the ground. She sat down in the middle of the technological circle crossing her legs.

The second cell phone and third one answered at the same time.

"Hello Lamia residence, how may we help you?" a female voice said.

"What do you want?" A young male's voice replied.

To them both she said. "This is Laila. I need your help. I don't have much time so I'm setting a conference on the internet. The site will be the usual one as I don't have the time or patience to make another secure outlet. Also you're both on speaker."

The female voice answered "Oh Hunny I wish you wouldn't do that to me you know how I don't like it. But I'll be there. Your father will be too; you know we're always there when you need us."

The Young male said at the same time, "You better explain to me where the hell you've been. I'm at the apartment which thankfully the authorities haven't found yet. Do you know the kind of hell me and Cecil have been through ever since you left?"

Laila responded, to her the female voice first. "Mom I don't know how to thank you. I'll be at the site in a few minutes. See you there. Bye" Her mother said bye too and they both hung up at the same time. She closed the cell phone and set it to the side while answering the third cell phone. "James I don't know what's been going on. I'm about to find out. I need you to do something go into my room and you know the technology center on one wall?"

James answered, "Yeah the one you said if I touched I would be tortured and killed?"

"The one and only, I need you and anyone else to turn everything on and track this cell phones position. Once you have the coordinates I want you to save the address into the mainframe. Then I want everyone who's there to get on to the site I mentioned. Contact everyone who's in a safe place to get on to the site if the can. I'm opening the site to both chat and webcam and voice recording. My computers plus the one I have over here will keep the site going for a few days. I'm going to contact our employers and find out just exactly what went wrong with the plan. I'm keeping this phone on until you have the trace."

"Alright I'm already on it." James replied faint voices were heard in the background. Laila switched it off speaker and looked at the screens of the computers. They were done with the program, and were humming expectantly for her to work with them. Laila rolled up her sleeves and began to type furiously on two key boards at once. She brought up All the news on the R.D. on the two computers. She read the information quickly and gathered that someone had snitched about the plan for her hometown.

Suddenly the elevator music she had been listening to cut off and the man with a grumpy voice returned. "Will you please tell me the message? The Major is currently busy at the moment."

Laila sighed, she knew it was a code that was very poorly concealed but she gave the answer anyways, "War is on the brink of spilling over London, and Millennium shall prevail."

"I'll connect you immediately." Laila waited for a few seconds she felt a presence in her mind, and Alucard asked her a question. _You know the Last battalion? How long have you been in touch with them?_

_Ugh you ask the most difficult questions. But I don't know almost ever since I joined The R.D. They were the ones that told us about the ghoul invasion to my hometown. They've helped my employers greatly but somehow I think my employers have taken a different route then what we spent months planning._ She replied to him in her thoughts. She waited for the Majors voice to come on.

"Ah Laila It's been so very long since we've talked. I was expecting your call to come sooner in all honesty." A German accent male voice sounded through the phone. His voice made her shiver suddenly; it always had for some reason.

"Yes it had been a while, but I have been detained through some unfortunate circumstances. I have a favor to ask of you. You would know by now that the R.D. is being hunted down as we speak." She took a deep breath. "I need to find the mole that let our secret slip. I know you have the ability to do it. Consider it favor I need in return for all the experiments I have helped you with over the years."

"Of course I will help you my dear. I have one question. Why are you in the Hellsing Manor?" he sounded slightly amused, but Laila knew that the major was extremely angry.

"Sir I was detained during the invasion a few weeks ago. The Hellsing operatives interfered and I had no choice but to come with them. Also I've been in a coma like state for the past two weeks--" She was cut off by the major.

"And how is Alucard?" The Major asked.

The phone was taken out of her hands by Alucard. "Hey there major."

"It's been a while Alucard. Let's see if we can see each other." Suddenly the One of the computers connected to a webcam blinked out and then blinked on. The Webcam turned on and Laila looked into it. "I see you've been turned into a vampire. That would explain a lot of things." The German voice replied through the headset. The screen was fuzzy for a few moments, before it revealed a man with round glasses. He had blonde hair and gold eyes. Slightly chubby all around, he was wearing a white coat with a white collared shirt and black tie. Laila unhooked the headset. So Alucard could hear what he had to say. She saw the web cam move by itself and focus on Alucard's face.

"Ah it's so nice to see you again. I must congratulate you on your splendid fight against Tubalcain Alhambra Also known as the Dandy Man. It was a marvelous display of blood, gore, screams, and torture that has been gone from this war for far too long. You're a creature that walks between life and death, and your work borders between sanity and madness. You were as lively as the first day I saw you."

"Glad you appreciate my work, you won't be disappointed when I come after you then." Alucard said, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"This is all very nice but what does it matter that I'm at the Hellsing Manor, or that I'm a vampire, or that you know my master?" Laila said thoroughly frustrated by the lack of answers.

"Simple Little One" The Major said, she automatically scowled when he called her that. "The answers to your questions are no farther then where you are standing. Has Alucard drunk your blood after you were changed?"

Laila frowned, and nodded, "Yes he has but what that got to do with anything?"

"Then this information I'm about to give you makes since. The raid On the R.D. started from a tip From the Hellsing mansion, a prestigious family name that has much influence over the government. So naturally when they tip off about a terrorist group as they are now known, then the government very well listens. And how do you think The Hellsing organization acquired that information? Through your blood, Alucard absorbed your memories and relayed the Information to his superior."

Laila Stared at the major with her mouth opened. She clenched her fists and ground her teeth together. When she could finally speak she said. "Thank you for the information Major. It was very valuable in my search. I think this conversation needs to end though." She typed on the keyboard and sent a program to disconnect the server the major was on.

Through the phone that Alucard still held the major said, "Now that was not very nice." Laila held out her hand to have the phone and Alucard handed it to her.

"Consider all debts even. I don't want the R.D. to have anymore connections with The Last Battalion Good Bye." She hung up the phone. She felt anger and hurt run through her body as she stared at the blank screen of the computers. _I should have guessed it. I should have known better than to trust him again. Ever since he turned me there's been nothing but lies, and secrets. I should have guessed that freedom comes with a price._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

An: Thank you to each of my reviewers! I see y'all met my two muses. There power hungry little devils aren't they. They also crave attention. Be nice to them so they can be nice to me and help me get more chapters out. Also I'm going to San Antonio so there will be a delay in the next chapter also. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**SweetYuya- **I took your advice and I hope what I did in this chapter meet up to your specifications. Anyways Thanks for helping me out. You know how it is when you're nervous about something. And we can Always dream, but right now I think she's more furious at Alucard then Integra.

**Edowen- **You're Welcome. I hope that you will forgive me for taking so long.

**WannaBeNinja-** Hmm maybe she'll de-call him now that he's betrayed her? Who knows?

**Erikslittleangel13-** My Muses are very please about your comment. They say thanks for mentioning them. Yes venting through writing is totally awesome I did a little more in here to but not as bad. Can you figure out where?

**Watergoddesskasey- **I'm glad you loved it. It was very difficult to come up with some of the insult I threw in there.

**clusterlizard1-** Heh I added a little violence in here but not much. Sorry for that but I guarantee that more violence is coming soon to a chapter near you!

**angil-** Heh heh heh I love your review it makes me miss Bride of Alucard a lot. And No one will ever know what he did while Laila was asleep. 'Tis a secret and I won't tell.


	18. Broken Trust

**Warning:** _This story contains Violence, Language, lemons, and inappropriate scenes for children. Please do not read if you're offended by such material. However if you do not care then review! _

Muses Notes:

**Alice:** Well we're back again. And we got some good feed back and reactions the way we wanted so we're proud of our work.

**Mike:** True it took a while and it turned out to be the longest chapter we've made D.F.G. do ever. this chapter however is short.

**Alice:** Anyways a huge inspiration for this chapter came from a song from Disturbed called "Deceiver" So we're giving credit where credit is due. I mean it describes the situation pretty clearly don't you think?

**Mike:** Eh maybe. I don't really care about that crap. But this chapter has a lot of violence so for you action junkies enjoy the slaughter I helped create!

**Both:** Read and Review or no more chapters!

_Italics are for characters thoughts.  
_**Bold are for authors thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Consider all debts even. I don't want the R.D. to have anymore connections with The Last Battalion Good Bye." She hung up the phone. She felt anger and hurt run through her body as she stared at the blank screen of the computers. _I should have guessed it. I should have known better than to trust him again. Ever since he turned me there's been nothing but lies, and secrets. I should have guessed that freedom comes with a price._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 18:

_Broken Trust_

Gritting her teeth Laila fought to retain what little sense she had before she did something destructive and jumped to conclusions. A strange grinding sound issued from her hand and the cell phone she was holding crumbled into sand drifting into a pile by her feet. She realized she was standing, and turned to face her master. The moment she saw him she knew everything the major said was true. At that moment all reason and sanity broke within her.

She leapt over her technological circle lunging at Alucard hands in front of her, fangs bared, her eyes wild and fiery red. She had intent to rip him into pieces if she could. He side stepped to the right letting her pass right by him, the back of his hand hit the nape of her neck stunning her. She headed face first towards the floor, yet she regained some of her senses thrusting out her hands in front of her to break her fall. Her body slid a few feet on the floor and hit the edge of the bed.

She grunted and took a deep breathe jumping to her feet in one smooth motion. She had dealt with worse pain then the faint twinge in her neck. She kept her mind clear, no point in giving him an unfair advantage of reading her mind. Her gaze dropped to the bed and she smirked. She turned and lifted the bed over her head and threw the whole entire frame and mattresses at him. When it reached him the frame broke and scattered into pieces, the mattress torn to shreds leaving a white fluff that permeated the air for a few seconds.

Laila took advantage of the few seconds it took for the bed to reach him to lunge again. As soon as the bed was out of the way she brought her knee up to hit him in the groin area. He grunted and dropped to his knees in pain. Laila lifted her leg and kicked his head; he flew into one of his book cases breaking it causing books to fall on top of him. She shook her head looking for a make shift weapon.

A splintered piece of wood caught her sight. It was long sharp and just what she needed. She licked her lips and looked at Alucard as he got up. She grabbed the piece of wood, throwing it as hard as she could at him. It arced and hit him right in the heart. He dropped to his knees again, and she charged at him. She jumped and shoved the wood deeper into his body with her right foot. She landed on her other foot twirled her body around on it and with her other leg, kicked his head into the wall.

Her fists clenched and opened over and over again. Her breathing evened out and her mind clearing, she shook her head. _What am I doing? I can't kill him…_ Her eyes lit up when her thoughts led her to a conclusion she knew and had tried to do before. _But Integra can die._ With that inspiration a smirk adorned her face. She turned away from Alucard and ran to the doorway. As expected he got in her way half way there, wrapping his arms around her waist preventing her from taking one more step.

She didn't struggle she knew that would be useless, instead she turned around in his arms. And let her hands explore his body. She heard him take a sharp intake of air and she smiled innocently at him. For the first time she felt him probing her mind, but she kept her mind blank putting lustful images in her thoughts for him to find instead. He closed his eyes and he groaned. She felt him get harder and her smiled widen, but for a different reason. When his lips descended upon hers she returned the kiss. When he sought entrance to her mouth she opened and fought his tongue in a duel.

She had him thoroughly distracted and had what she wanted in her hand. She moved quickly faster then she thought possible. She pulled out the .454 Casull and held it to his head. Pulling the trigger, she broke the kiss at the same time. Her face and clothes were splattered with his lovely crimson liquid. His arms fell away from her, and she turned running to the door again. She could feel him regenerating behind her and knew she didn't have a lot of time.

She ran out of the room and down the dungeon hallway. She saw no one yet but she could tell there would be an alarm soon alerting everyone of her betrayal, if you could even call it that. _After all weren't they the ones who betrayed me first? No can't think of that now or I'll get distracted. Think of that kitty…_ She started thinking of a new creation to disguise her intentions even though they would have a clear understanding to everyone in a few moments.

She running up the stairs taking it up to the second floor, she then charged down the hallway. She realized that she still held the gun in her hand and sneered._ Might as well take as many bastards out with me,_ She thought and realized she probably wouldn't survive this attack, or if she did she would be imprisoned for a long time.

The Alarm sounded as if on queue with her thoughts. The Wild Geese came down the hallway and surrounded her. One of them shouted, "Give up peacefully or we'll shoot you down where you stand. This is your only warning." They all trained their guns on her. She just smiled and charged at them. The open fired on her. She saw the bullets as if they came at her in slow motion. She adjusted her speed, and dodged the bullets one right after another. She weaved in and out, back and forth, right and left, she kept going and smiling sadistically when she heard the bullets hit other targets then herself.

She turned around and around keeping track of all the men. There were ten of them total and two were already dead. She didn't recognize any faces which made her all the more determined to let them kill each other off. One more was injured; she leapt backwards and landed behind him holding him in a body lock he couldn't escape from. Bullets riddled his body, tearing him up he screamed once and fell silent.

The bullets ceased for a moment and she picked up what was left of the body and threw it at the soldiers. Three of them went down, while the other four opened fired on her again. She moved quickly to the other bodies on the floor stripped them of their guns and threw there bodies at the soldiers. All four went down quite soon, the three had gotten up again and firing their guns at her.

She laid down Alucard's gun, picking up the two guns she pillaged from the bodies and dodging the bullets, she darted towards them. She hopped over them dropping to the floor behind them. She swept kicked the three Wild Geese, and down they went. She stood up and shot each one of them in the head. Their blood, their sweet delicious blood splattered the hallway painting it and her a scarlet shade. She licked her lips tasting the sweet delectable liquid she laughed and turned to the other men.

"Let's play a game shall we?" She said in her sweet innocent voice. They tensed up, shooting their guns in a fruitless attempt to defend them selves. They were no longer the hunters in this battle. Without effort on her part she used her speed to travel right in front of one of the men. She blasted him in the heart. He fell down with a slump as she shot up the man standing next to him with several bullets.

"Aw only two more left. Which one shall I destroy first?" She asked them they had grim faces firing on her yet again. She smiled dropping the guns she had in her hands and charged at them. When she got there she kicked their guns out of their hands with one swoop of her leg. She grabbed their heads and bashed them together, causing them to collide in one bloody mess. She let their bodies drop and sighed.

So much blood was in the air it had her senses running on over drive. She remember the last time she had been conscious to drink blood was over two weeks ago. She stared at her hands seeing the rivulets of blood that streamed down her arms. Her red pajamas stained a deeper color almost a burgundy from all the blood that recently dropped on to it. She licked her hands, and a sweet ecstasy rumbled through her body, that she never new. Nothing could compare to fresh human blood, not even the blood packets.

She looked around hoping for one survivor to test out her theory on. One body twitched the man only man she had not really killed directly only just shot up. She smirked and walked up to him. Integra's punishment could wait this might be the only time she would ever taste blood like this again.

The man groaned as she sunk her fangs into him. A river of blood sprouted and drunk her fill until he was dry. She tossed his corpse to the side. She calmly walked over to where she laid Alucard's gun down; she picked it up and shot the corpses head to smithereens. No sense in not being careful, where everything else is careless and chaos. She looked around and left the mess in the hallway. She grinned to the camera that focused on her and said, "I'm coming for you next." She knew that they'll read her lips and quite possibly could hear her voice. She hoped who ever was watching this would think it was them she was coming after.

She knew she should feel remorse for what she just did but she couldn't dredge up enough to blind the anger and hurt that built within her. Soon she found her self at a familiar doorway. Last time she went through them she had been tortured, now she was planning to torture the very same person who tortured her. She kicked in the doors holding Alucard's gun in both her hands. She looked around and saw nothing. The huge chair Integra usually sat in had been turned away to face the windows. She snarled and soon she was by the chair. Alucard looked up at her with a smirk on his face from the chair.

"Good try little one. However I can't allow you to continue to use my own weapons against me." He held the Casull in his hand and stowed it away in his jacket. She looked down at her hands which were now empty. She blinked wondering vaguely how he did that. She was distracted from her thoughts by his voice again. Alucard stood up and towered over her. "Now I believe I owe you an apology Little One."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled at him, "Only my friends are allowed to call me that. And what would an apology make up for huh? Will it bring my friends back from death, will it free them from prison, Will it make everything I used to have to go back to the way it was? No it won't! What could you possibly say to me that…?" Her lips were suddenly preoccupied by his mouth cutting off her rant.

One of his hands slipped behind her head pulling her unwilling into a deeper kiss. His other hand held her against him. His thoughts entered her mind. _You will listen to me Laila. You can not block me forever. I am just as much as a servant as you are and even more so then you. When given an order I have no choice but to obey. I did not do what I did just to spite you. You must understand that I care about you more than my own miserable existence. You may hate me for it but I can not let you harm Integra, I do not care if you lash out at me. Just try not to throw away your life._

Laila closed her eyes and blood red tears streaked down her scarlet splattered face. She didn't want to forgive him, she didn't want to see reason, but most of all she didn't want his words to have an effect on her like they were doing now. His hand in her hair stroked her hair as if in comfort. His mouth kissed her so passionately that she nearly melted where she stood. She couldn't even put a coherent thought together.

**To be continued…**

* * *

AN:** Well I have to say I was the most excited about writing this chapter mostly because I haven't been able to vent my frustration that school is just around the corner and my senior year is coming towards me like a freight train. Not to mention my family has really been bugging me about a lot of crap that I just don't want to deal with right now. I must say I have to apologize for taking so long to get this up but my trip lasted way longer than expected. Well thanks for reading please review I enjoy them lots and they make my muses like me more. Now on to the review responses!**

**xenocanaan - **Here's the next chapter now you know what happened next.

**clusterlizard1 –**I hope you like what I did in this chapter. Tones of violence in it I'm quite proud of myself.

**Edowen –** I kept writing this chapter not quite as long but fight scenes wore me and my muses out.

**angil – **Still punishing Mr. Anderson I see. Well My Muses greatly appreciated your review they love it when they are recognized. And by the way you are a mind reader when it comes to Laila's actions towards Alucard. But I gave it a slight twist. Hope you liked, and thanks for the inspiration.

**WannaBeNinja –** I didn't Deball him but I hope you liked what I did do to him. Muses love the attention and helped me write. Miklice or as I call them "Alike" hopes you like this chapter too.

**deathdragon130- **you're the second person to ask that. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you like.

**SweetYuya- **Yes I missed yous. I missed everyone because I wasn't here either. Laila feels hurt but I think she'll get over it eventually give her a century or two. My muses thank you for the compliment on their skill. They try really hard to get my lazy but to move.


	19. Unknowing Plans

**Warning:** _This chapter contains a lot of things that are highly inappropriate for children and those that can't handle gore, OOCness, blood, lemony goodness, and highly offensive language. For your protection if you can not handle such things please leave immediately. _

AN: Well to my loyal reviewers and quiet a few new ones I'm here to say that I'm back finally after weeks of frustration. From getting sick to attending family and friends funerals I've had one hell of a ride of life. I also lost inspiration to this story thanks to the creative fun sucking life of school. Well enough of my problems on with the story! Don't forget to review or the next chapter might take even longer. Scary though that is ain't it?

**Flames tolerated to a minimum degree, if you flame me at least have the guts to point out what's wrong with my story instead of just saying it sucks. **

_Italic's are for character thoughts.  
_**Bold is for the Author's thoughts.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Laila closed her eyes and blood red tears streaked down her scarlet splattered face. She didn't want to forgive him, she didn't want to see reason, but most of all she didn't want his words to have an effect on her like they were doing now. His hand in her hair stroked her hair as if in comfort. His mouth kissed her so passionately that she nearly melted where she stood. She couldn't even put a coherent thought together.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 19:

_Unknowing Plans_

Every sense of logic had become overwhelmed by lust. Her mind struggled to draw away but her body betrayed her by pulling closer to him. Her tongue sought his in a dance of zeal. Their mouths were so close that blood was drawn from her lips in their fervor. This sparked an instant reaction in both their bodies as they tried to press closer together. His hand that held her against him, snuck under her shirt, traveling up and down her back slowly and torturously so, sending chills down her spine.

She moaned in his mouth, when reason struck her again. Her eyes opened wide and she attempted to pull back from him. He didn't even let her budge one millimeter; his eyes were staring at her with a mischievous glint that she didn't like one bit. _You're not getting away from me this time…_ his thoughts echoed in her mind. Those words sent her over the edge of panic. She kicked at his shins, and pounded his chest with her hands but he seemed unaffected by her attempts to get away from him.

He finally moved after with standing about a minute of her attacks towards him, but he didn't let her go. Instead he moved her towards the wall until he had her pinned. She squirmed and wriggled trying to get away. His hands pinned her arms and his body pinned the rest of her. _No…_ she thought faintly then screamed in her mind, _NO!!_ _GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME_! She closed her eyes just wanting to fade through the wall like he did. She felt his lips on hers and felt disgusted that she enjoyed it secretly. She enjoyed being touched by the man who betrayed her.

He seemed to not of heard her or else he completely ignored her, either way he continued to constantly assault her lips with his, and her mouth with his tongue. She no longer responded to him but he would soon change that. He shifted her arms pinning them above her head with one hand. She struggled trying to break free once again yet he didn't let her. His free hand once again snuck up her shirt and he needed her breast. Almost immediately she reacted and moaned.

Her arms were pinned above her head, her mouth was captured, and she was feeling things she didn't want to feel making her involuntarily moan. Her eyes were shut tight her mind closed off she focused as hard as she could trying to summon the shadows she feared so much. She searched and searched for the answer in her mind going into the deepest darkest parts she could uncover. She felt the necklace around her neck turn warm and she knew she had something. She turned her fears into an advantage; she opened her eyes which were blood red.

She could feel them crawling over her skin, the shadows or demons or minions what ever they were they slowly crept up between them wrapping around her waist and body. She suddenly felt a tug on her waist that at first was feather light. Suddenly the tug became a vicious pull and the shadows yanked her from her pinned position right through the wall. As soon as she was through the wall the shadows departed and she came to realize she was flying through the air. Only a moment or two afterward she felt her head connect to the ground and the rest of her body followed.

Pain flared through out her body but she knew she could deal with it if only she could get up. She willed her body to move, and slowly it did. She let out a shaky breath as she sat up. She didn't allow her self to stay in one place long. She knew he would figure out what she did, and he would figure it out soon. She stood up and found she wasn't that far from the mansion. She figured the best place to hide would be right where he wouldn't look just yet, given her history of running away.

She walked up to the mansion and concentrated again hoping to whoever decided to like her at the moment that she would have enough strength to summon the shadows once again. They came quicker then before yet were no where near as gentle as they wrapped her body in a tight constriction, yet they seemed more willing to take her further though this go around. She closed her eyes envisioning Alucard's room. She felt them move her through the ground felt it press against her but she kept her mind on her destination. Suddenly she was dropped on the floor again and she yelped slightly as she landed on her butt on the ground. She looked around and saw they dropped her into her circle of computers.

She just about curled up in relief and sobbed right there and then, but she remembered she scheduled a meeting over the net and many people were counting on her just then. She winced when she remembered because earlier she had just about sacrificed her self up for good and it was for a petty revenge too. She sighed and saw the cell phone she left on for James to track was still there untouched. She flipped open the phone turning up the volume so she could hear.

She licked her lips, wincing as she tasted blood. "James?" She asked she found her voice was raw, and it was hard to talk.

"Laila? Thank god I thought you were never going to answer. I heard voice and yelling and gunshots I didn't know if you were okay. I couldn't make anything distinct out yet, but you had us pretty worried." She heard from the phone, she heard background voice and suddenly another voice was on the phone.

"Laila it's me Cecil. Are you in trouble? Do we need to come rescue you too?" She heard the practical tone ask her sincerely.

"Yes... No, I don't know… Right now I'm safe, so it won't matter if I can get things done. I don't have much time before he finds me. I'll be at the meeting site in a minute." She said quickly not letting them talk more than necessary. She clicked a few keys on the keyboard to one computer, switching to the next. She turned on both web cams and waited for the sites to load.

A scatter of voices came through on the phone and she could only make out a few words within the garble. "Wait… Laila… what man... Happen… you okay?" Then someone said "Everyone shut up!" She thought it was James. Another voice then dominated the conversation and she realized Cecil was back on the phone again. "Laila who's going to find you? What's happening over there? Are you really okay?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything I can. Just get to the site. " She said slightly frustrated but happy they were concerned for her. She felt guilt in the bottom of her stomach for being forced to betray them. She closed her eyes watching the screen then typed in a few more codes on the remaining two computers that were running. They all blacked out for a few seconds and she sighed typing still at a furious pace.

She heard a noise and she instantly stood up whirling around looking for the source. She eyed the room wondering where it could have come from. Her sight went to the door as it squeaked open. She tensed and held her breath watching and waiting. She let out an audible sigh when she saw it was just Seras. "What are you doing in here?" Laila asked.

"I heard voices coming from the room… and I came to investigate the shots I heard earlier…" Laila noticed she carried with her a large bazooka-cannon looking thing. Seras stepped closer to her, frowning slightly. "What happened to you? You like… Like you've been in a fight and nearly lost."

Laila shrugged and looked down at her self. It was true she was covered in blood some of her own from the fall but mostly from Alucard and the men she shot up and killed. "I _was_ in a fight… Hey, B.B… I mean Seras; could you do something for me? As a friend I promise I'll tell you everything later as to why I need this favor if I can." She asked almost pleading. Seras tilted her head and nodded. "Will you guard the door and tell me before anyone tries to enter …? I need some privacy…"

It was a pathetic excuse and she knew it but she hoped Seras would at least do that for her. Seras sighed and nodded. "Only because you're my friend but if this comes back to bite me in the butt, I hope you have a good explanation"

"Thank you Seras…" Laila said watching her close the door. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She felt extremely weak she already used the shadow powers twice that night along with that infernal sex beam on the guard earlier. At this rate she might kill herself. She laughed slightly at the thought. She plopped down and began typing again.

The screens flickered back on, and she grabbed the head phones putting them on. She gritted her teeth when they hit the sore spots on her head. She tapped the microphones on the headsets seeing if they worked, and to her relief they did. She typed in a few more pass code and three screens split into four views showing twelve different locations, some of them contained only a person others like the one that showed her old room contained many people. She recognized them all and was downhearted only these few could make it to the meeting. She saw her parents in one section of the screen and there eyes were wide seeing her condition.

The fourth screen showed what looked like a chat room she turned the audio on and was instantly assaulted by many voices. She took a deep breath and typed in a command into the computer making an ear splitting sound instantly the babble of voices died down. She spoke calmly but with authority. "Many of you know I have been missing in action for quite sometime, and during my absence there's been a horrible leak and Disaster has befallen the R.D." She paused and there were murmurs of agreement.

"I am located in the Hellsing organization Headquarters, where exactly I do not know, but my comrades do and will be sending you the coordinates as of this moment." She saw there was typing and when each of the people in the screen received the coordinates they all acknowledged it in some way by a nod or a word. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Now that you received the coordinates I will tell you why it is important as many of you are sure are wondering. The Hellsing Organization is the one that leaked our plans to the world." She said. Instantly there was a roar of voices and she typed the command again to signal silence grimacing as she did so.

"Let me finish, I do not have time to tell you all that has happened but hopefully I have time to save your organization." She announced. The voices died down again, the faces were far from content and some of their eyes narrowed when she said your instead of our.

"Now watch my eyes closely people many of you will already guess what happened many of you will want to know what I'm showing you. I ask that you remain silent. There will be no questions, just facts. After I give you the information I do not know if I can return or if you will wish me to return. Either way, contact me and I will help you as my talents permits." She closed her eyes then opened them slowly letting the turn a crimson shade that matched her blood stained red pajamas.

There was silence as she commanded but it was a silence of shock. She looked at all their faces, many had their mouths open her parents were just blank. "Thank you. I am a vampire… I was turned a few weeks ago if my numbers are correct… I am not a ghoul but I have seen my fair share of them since the plan was initiated. I was turned because I was dying. You wonder why I am telling you this I know, but it is relevant. The reason it is relevant is because the one who turned me is the No Life King Vampire named Alucard, he drained my blood and took my memories from me. His master is Sir Integra, A human woman. He told her everything about us that he gathered from my memories." She closed her eyes and a few blood red tears ran down her face.

"I'm truly sorry everyone. I know this doesn't make up for anything but I'm doing the best I can to give these monsters hell before I am killed for good this time. I'm sorry my memories betrayed you." She sniffed, and opened her eyes looking at them again. There were mixes of emotions on each of her old friends' faces. "That's why I gave you the coordinates I don't want to know your plans they'll just discover them when he bites me again." She drew a shaky breath.

"Do what you want with the information. Also The Last Battalion will do nothing to help you. I already tried to enlist their help but they only wanted us for our technical and strategic expertise." Her head jerked up when she heard the door again and she saw Seras mouth 'people are coming.' Her eyes widened in fear, and she typed furiously ending the program that connected to the Hellsing confiscated computers to the conversation.

The computers went black, just before the Wild Geese came in pointing their guns at her. The surrounded her and she unconnected herself from her technical circle, raising her hands afterwards. "I surrender." She said taking pleasure from the surprise on their faces. She saw Pip step towards her and Seras was standing behind him looking confused.

Pip spoke his accent thicker than usual, "Miss Laila step out of the circle and walk towards me slowly if you pull anything you will be blown to bits, by my friends." Laila nodded and moved at normal speed carefully stepping out from behind her technical barrier. She felt a breeze from the fans as she walked by but it didn't affect her. She was counting how many men were there and knew her odds weren't good without her being hurt, and as weak as she was she knew she wouldn't wake up again if she fought this battle.

She stepped towards pip and he pulled out something from his pack she just noticed he was carrying, they looked like gauntlets. "Put your hands behind your back slowly and turn around." He ordered her and she complied. She felt him slip the gauntlet looking things over her hands. They tightened to fit her she tried to put her hands to her side and found that they wouldn't let her. It was like she was wearing lower arm sized handcuffs. She frowned a bit at the thoughts of shackles and panic that were slowly being built in her but she suppressed them.

"Now hold still, don't move, or I'll press this nifty remote that will make those gloves shock you with silver." Pip said. She shuddered and thought _Walter has way too much time on his hands if he came up with another one of those stupid contraptions. That old ridiculous fart has got to have something better to do than…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold piece of metal touching her neck she froze stock still as she felt It loop around her throat, and click in place.

_Oh No… oh shit… I'm fucked… I'm dead… this will hurt…_ Were the thoughts that ran through her mind at the moment. She knew that feeling of metal when it touched her and she knew it could do the same thing as the gauntlet gloves on her hands. She felt something clamp down on her legs and she looked down and saw them chained and shackled together. She closed her eyes keeping the panic in her mind down as much as she could. She failed and her breathing hitched and suddenly the world went black.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thanks my very loyal reviewers and my new ones! A record 10 reviews for this chapter! Also 100!! Hell yes!! I reached 100 freaking reviews and 50,000 words. I never thought I'd make it there but this is like a hell yeah moment! Once again thank you everybody!

**WannaBeNinja- **Thanks for the welcome back. I feel bad that I disappeared and was like gone for forever but I'm trying to come back and finish this story so I can say hah I accomplished things. You'll see Laila isn't so forgiving either when given a choice.

**SweetYuya- **Thanks for the good luck on the senior year. Right now is like the only free time I've had in forever so I really needed it. Any who's I think your still going to be mad at him in fact I'm mad at him but I'm not exactly sure why. Heh I think Integra knows by now don't you?

**clusterlizard1-** I'm glad you liked the chapter it was a real pain in the ass yes fun part of my week when I wrote it. Forgive me for taking so long since I also had a brain fart and couldn't write for some time.

**angil- **I finallys got a names for yous! It's on my profile, and soon to be on your reviews by me once I finally get sometime to write them. Well thanks for the compliment about the fight scene I was really working off some steam from it so I'm glad it went over well. Yes it was romantic or was it? –Insert evil laugh here-

**castlevania- **It's a sure fire way to get you detracted I've thought of it plenty of times, and one day I'm going to draw it then me and my pic will rule the world!! Ahem anyways glad you loved the story I work hard to make it goodish.

**eliina-** Thank you I'm still developing though so maybe I'll get even better one day hopefully. Thanks for the good luck and you're right on two parts Integra does need to be slapped, and texts book are good weapons I know I've used them.

**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick- **Hello thanks for reviewing! You have no idea and if my life keeps going the way it is more gore to come. Yes my poor demented Alucard is OOC but people will have to accept that cause one, it's my first freaking story, and two I'm writing it so I can do that. I'm glad you like. Sorry I didn't update soon but I'm a fixin' that habit right now!

**xenocanaan-** short review but still a review so thanks

**Lakara Valentine- **No I haven't abandoned this story I just hit major road bumps I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm glad you like Laila she's a pain in the ass to write sometimes.

**TheStarOfHope- **Again No I didn't forget this story as explained above many times I was just plain lazy. I intend to mend that though so I hope everyone keeps reading! Heh Laila seems to be the fav as of the moment. Go Laila! Heh…


End file.
